


Отражения

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик из серии "А могло быть еще вот так". Автор весьма вольно обращался с каноном, беря из него необходимые сведения, а остальное легко заменяя выдумкой. Финал кому-то может показаться открытым по многим вопросам, наверное, так оно и есть: каждый может придумать их будущее в свете данной истории, как ему вздумается)<br/>Альтернативная версия истории Адомми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражения

1.  
Первый раз они встретились году в 2007-м. Ну как, встретились. Томми в тот вечер был уже в той кондиции, когда вряд ли смог бы отличить парня от девчонки, пока бы не дошло до дела. Но трахаться хотелось смертельно, это был какой-то там по счету клуб за ночь, и каждый раз, когда у него уже почти получалось уломать очередную брюнетку с классными сиськами уединиться с ним в комнате для девочек – или для мальчиков, без разницы, его чертовы друзья хватали его и тащили в следующий бар. Так что Томми даже не удивился, когда оказавшись, наконец, в вожделенном сортире, выяснил, что уединился не с брюнеткой, а с брюнетом. На счет сисек там нечего было ловить, но задница у этого парня была просто загляденье. Томми еще со старших классов школы выяснил, что он бисексуален, но знали об этом только пара-тройка самых лучших проверенных друзей, для всех остальных смазливый блондинчик с панковатыми замашками был самым что ни на есть прожженным стрейтом. На это, в общем-то, были свои причины. Томми не тянуло на парней, девушки всегда были в приоритете, его гомосексуальный опыт сводился к нескольким минетам, в которых ему больше нравилась пассивная роль, и паре настоящих перепихов, но тут уже вредный мелкий блондинистый панк соглашался быть только сверху. Ну а для всех геев, коих в Голливуде всегда было больше, чем мексиканцев в Техасе, Томми однозначно виделся лакомым кусочком, "сладким мальчиком" и очевидным пассивом. Так что все стороны оставались при своем: Томми пытался затащить в постель всех невысоких обладательниц третьего размера груди, а местные геи с сожалением вздыхали ему вслед. Идиллия. Но в тот вечер что-то пошло не по плану, и сразу после энного по счету бокала Джека Томми обнаружил себя, правильно - в сортире, сидящим на подоконнике с расстегнутой ширинкой и увлеченно лапающим за задницу молодого парня, который явно вознамерился высосать через рот его душу. Целовался он просто охрененно, пах каким-то сладковатым парфюмом и тыкался в бедро Томми внушительным стояком, но пока еще сквозь брюки. Все, что Томми запомнил из того маленького приключения, это как он хватался за липкую от лака для волос шею брюнета, позволял стягивать с себя джинсы и бормотал куда-то в блестящие темные пряди:  
\- Бля, какая у тебя задница! Я хочу тебя трахнуть, слышишь? Хочу... тебя... трахнуть...  
А парень смеялся каким-то абсолютно чарующим мягким и совершенно не обидным смехом и мурлыкал в ухо совсем уже готового Томми что-то типа: "Обязательно... как-нибудь в другой раз... Оу, ты такой настойчивый!.. Не могу обещать, но... Ну, может быть, но не сегодня, хорошо?"  
Потом этот парень отсосал Томми, заставив его буквально чуть не плакать от удовольствия. Томми еще неделю потом не мог вспоминать этот минет без головокружения и мурашек. Лучший минет в его жизни. Идеальный.  
А еще через пару недель или месяц Томми получил загадочное смс:  
"Твое предложение еще в силе?"  
Помимо того, что Томми абсолютно не понимал, о чем идет речь, автором смс значился некто Адам, и было бы неплохо для начала понять, кто он такой и почему мобила Томми его знает. Чертов Адам оказался первым в списке контактов в телефоне, но Томми готов был биться об заклад, что слышит это имя впервые. Ну, не считая уроков богословия в младшей католической школе.  
"Кто ты нахрен такой??" - это было самым логичным, что пришло в голову Томми после того, как он заставил себя не вспоминать с десяток триллеров с похожей завязкой. Но в последнюю секунду ему в голову закрались сомнения: а вдруг это на счет воскресного выступления в том баре... как там его... Шон говорил, что им должны перезвонить. Может, Томми сам забил номер этого Адама, чтобы не пропустить важный звонок, а не помнит потому что, ну, он был в стельку пьян, как всегда по пятницам. Так что ответ загадочному "маньяку" в результате вышел более политкорректным.  
"Если ты на счет нашего выступления в воскресенья - то да. Обсудим?"  
Ответ не приходил минуты три, этого хватило, чтобы Томми сгрыз себе ноготь на большом пальце и весь погряз в сомнениях. Нет, того чувака точно звали не Адам. Грег, Грин, Гейл - что-то на "Г", но ни хера не Адам. И кто же тогда этот хренов "сын Иисуса"??  
Вместо смс последовал звонок, а следом самый странный разговор в сознательной жизни Томми.  
\- Так ты еще и музыкант? Играешь или поешь?  
Голос был абсолютно незнакомым, но приятным - как и положено грамотному маньяку. Но Томми смотрел слишком много ужастиков и знал, как ломать стереотипы.  
\- А ты звонишь прямиком из Эдема? Кто ты, мать твою, нахрен такой?!  
\- Оуч. Я надеялся, что наша встреча была более незабываемой...  
Черт. А вот эти мурлыкающие интонации уже о чем-то смутно напоминали. Но вот о чем?  
\- Ну, извини, пока никаких ассоциаций. Можешь попытаться напомнить о себе более конкретно? Я немного занят.  
Увлекательный разговор продолжался бы еще хрен знает сколько времени, если бы незнакомец с той стороны трубки не решил рассмеяться. И от этого смеха Томми разом вспомнил столько подробностей и конкретики, что у него натурально подогнулись колени, а короткие волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Еще до того, как этот Адам озвучил ответ, Томми уже знал, кто ему звонит.  
\- Ты так хотел меня трахнуть тогда, там, в том туалете, что я удивлен, что ты не позвонил первым.  
\- А как вообще... А твой номер, он откуда?..  
\- Ты что, вообще ничего не помнишь? - в голосе Адама послышалось разочарование, и Томми немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Ну, я многое помню... но до телефона.  
Черт, если этот придурок продолжит смеяться прямо ему в ухо, Томми рискует кончить, даже не расстегивая молнию на джинсах.  
\- Ну вот, потом я забил свой номер в твой мобильник. Так как, моя задница все еще тебя интересует? Хотя, сразу признаюсь, у меня есть еще парочка альтернативных предложений.  
Это все было каким-то охренительным бредом, и Томми так и не понял, как он дал себя уговорить на встречу, но, похоже, Адам обладал секретным оружием против воли и врожденного упрямства Томми, главное, чтобы он сам об этом как можно дольше не прознал.  
Они встретились в воскресенье вечером, как раз вместо отменившегося концерта, Адам снял номер в мотеле где-то на окраине Города Ангелов, и Томми так долго искал это место, что даже перестал нервничать. Правда, нервозность вернулась сразу, как только Адам открыл ему дверь, оказавшись высоченным парнем с накрашенными глазами и здоровыми ручищами - он походил на пассива также сильно, как Томми на брутального папика, и было совершенно непонятно, как они собираются осуществлять принятый ранее план.  
\- Когда ты трезвый, ты похож на порочного ангела, - восхищенно выпалил Адам, широко улыбнувшись и почти отправив Томми в нокаут этой улыбкой. Он вообще очень странно действовал на Томми - весь он, его смех, голос, улыбка, взгляды, манера чуть склонять голову на бок и теребить себя за стильную длинную прядку около уха. Томми хотелось повалить его на спину и рассмотреть хорошенько, как новую гитару, еще даже не прикасаясь, не подкручивая колки, не пробуя извлечь звуки. Но в результате на спине оказался он сам, и Адам вполне профессионально извлекал из него такую гамму звуков своими губами, языком и пальцами, что Томми очень скоро позабыл даже свое имя, а не только первоначальные намерения.  
\- Я подумал, что раз ты тогда был пьянее, чем я думал, и нифига не запомнил, нам стоит начать с того же места. Тебе же понравился минет?  
Еще не до конца отойдя от оргазма, Томми чувствовал себя настолько воздушным и легким, как будто состоял из одних только взбитых сливок, в этом состоянии он мог только блаженно улыбаться и кивать, что он и делал.  
\- Теперь поговорим о моей заднице... - неугомонный Адам повернулся спиной и покрутил вышеозначенной частью тела, вызвав желание по ней шлепнуть. - Вообще, обычно я оказываюсь... ммм... с другой стороны. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты мне не дашь. Ты ведь не гей, так?  
В голове Томми рождалась целая куча вопросов, например, о том, как Адам догадался, и почему решил даже не пытаться его уломать, и зачем ему это надо, если обычно он "сверху". Но говорить это все было лень, поэтому Томми только улыбнулся и потянул своего вот уже дважды случайного любовника на себя, тут же втягивая его в поцелуй. Секс получился просто отменным, выше всяких похвал, не сравнить с теми двумя быстрыми судорожными пьяными трахами с лучшим другом, когда вместо удовольствия у обоих была одна мысль: лишь бы не застукали. С Адамом Томми наслаждался каждой секундой, он совершенно никуда не торопился, а ощущение "законности", "дозволенности" его действий с лихвой компенсировали разницу в росте и отсутствие большого опыта. А потом все ушло вглубь сознания, за невидимую черту, перестало быть важным по сравнению с реакцией Адама, с его дрожащими ресницами и закушенной губой, плечами, покрытыми испариной, сквозь которую вдруг отчетливо проступили яркие веснушки. Его сдавленные стоны больше походили на всхлипы, он вцеплялся пальцами в татуировки на плечах Томми, и у последнего от этого всего просто сносило крышу. После второго за последний час оргазма Томми провалился в крепкий сон, а когда проснулся, на соседней подушке его ждал вырванный из блокнота листок с одной только фразой: "Позвонишь мне?"

 

2.  
Естественно, он не собирался звонить. Одно дело - словить случайное приключение на задницу, в этот раз даже не на свою, а другое - завести постоянного любовника. Даже если он потом не раз и не два дрочил в душе, вспоминая это самое случайное приключение. Он даже девушку постоянную все никак не мог решиться завести, а уж... Прошел еще месяц или около того, Томми успешно разругался с ребятами из группы и ушел в другую, состоящую из его близких друзей, которые почти все были музыкантами. Помимо ругани и новых репетиций оставалась еще ненавистная дневная работа, вечно ворчащие родители, постоянно меняющиеся девушки... О странном обаятельном парне с супер-задницей и самым сексуальным смехом в мире осталась только строчка в списке контактов на мобильном. Томми каждый раз, натыкаясь взглядом на это "Адам", зависал на несколько секунд, словно проваливаясь в вязкую глухую тину, потом чертыхался и клялся себе удалить этого абонента к такой-то матери, но потом забывал. А в один из очень хреновых тоскливых и насквозь неудачливых вечеров заветное имя вновь всплыло на дисплее звонящего мобильника.  
\- Привет.  
\- Какого хрена ты никогда не звонишь первым?!  
Томми усмехнулся на эту вспышку явно долго сдерживаемой ярости и с удивлением почувствовал, как внутри него разливается тепло, прогоняя черноту сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Хочешь, встретимся сейчас? - он совершенно не ожидал, что выпалит такое, он даже обдумать или захотеть этого толком не успел. Но, кажется, еще больше этого не ожидал Адам.  
\- Эй, ты уснул там?  
\- А... ну... что, прямо сейчас?!  
\- Если не можешь или не хочешь, забей... - настроение снова неминуемо портилось, и Томми мысленно уже откупорил бутылку не самого хорошего виски и поднес ее ко рту.  
\- Я хочу! Где?  
Виртуальная бутылка полетела в угол, озарив жизнь Томми яркими янтарным брызгами.  
Второй их совместный вечер был еще более странным, чем первый. Словно почувствовав настроение Томми, Адам не стал набрасываться на него и тащить в постель, а умело увлек разговором, под который они распили по бутылке крепкого темного пива. К тому моменту, когда Томми потянулся за второй бутылкой, он уже знал, что Адам - певец и актер, что он с трудом пробивается тут в Голливуде и сейчас занят в парочке мюзиклов а еще иногда выступает с самим Монти Питтманом по клубам, но это совсем не тот уровень о каком он мечтает, а сам Адам уже знал о Томми, кажется, вообще все, от рождения до этого чертова вечера. Руку Томми перехватила настойчивая ладонь, и вместо горьковатого горлышка бутылки к его губам прижались мягкие теплые губы. Страннее этого у Томми еще не было свиданий. Ведь можно считать свиданием специально снятый на двоих до утра номер в мотеле? Они просто лежали и целовались, наверное, целый час, даже не раздевшись, гладя друг друга по плечам, запутываясь пальцами в почти одинаково торчащих челках друг друга. Все заботы и проблемы, все ссоры и нестыковки сегодняшнего дня, мысли о бесполезности усилий и проходящей мимо жизни - все растворялось в поцелуях, оставалось на кончиках языков, сглатывалось вместе с чужой слюной. И только избавившись от последнего грызущего его сожаления, Томми почувствовал, что возбужден, и заметил, как тяжело дышит Адам, как он трется готовым разорвать штаны членом о его бедро.  
Томми делал минет в третий раз в своей жизни и был искренне уверен, что он не умеет, не сможет, все испортит рвотными позывами и кашлем. В результате он так увлекся, тестируя вокальные возможности Адама, что высосал его до капли, даже не поперхнувшись, и тут же кончил сам, помогая себе рукой.  
Что говорят люди после сногсшибательного оргазма? "Это был лучший минет в моей жизни!" или "Милый, ты просто секс-бог!" Что сказал Адам?  
\- Ну, мне осталось только трахнуть тебя, чтобы убедиться, что мы подходим друг другу и-де-аль-но во всех отношениях.  
Удивительно, но это был лучший комплимент, который Томми слышал в постели за всю его прошлую и будущую сексуальную практику.  
И все равно, даже засыпая в объятьях счастливого затраханного Адама под утро, Томми был абсолютно уверен: эти две встречи ничего не значат. Они не стали любовниками или даже близкими друзьями, и скорее всего больше никогда не увидятся.

3.  
За следующие полгода они с Адамом встречались еще три раза, и это пугало Томми до чертиков. Когда в твоем списке контактов на мобильном есть телефон чувака, с которым вы "иногда спите", это уже не случайность и не приключение, это пиздец что такое. Томми ненавидел себя за то, что не может удалить чертов номер из памяти мобилы, вздрагивал на каждый неожиданный звонок, особенно по вечерам, но когда с последней встречи проходило две-три недели, начинал ждать, и это жутко бесило. Он злился на себя, мягкотелого идиота и труса, на Адама - за то, что этот кретин забыл про него. Злился, пока очередной мотель не принимал их в свои равнодушные объятья, заставляя забыть обо всем, кроме страсти.  
\- Мы же не встречаемся, правда? Ну, я имею в виду, мы не... ну...  
Если бы Адам знал, чего Томми стоило решиться задать этот вопрос, он бы сейчас не ухмылялся так насмешливо и изумленно.  
\- Что?! Конечно, нет! О, господи, малыш, так вот почему ты был таким раздраженным, когда я тебе позвонил? Тебе надо было раньше со мной поделиться, ну! Просто у нас охренительный секс. Слишком охуенный, чтобы от него отказываться.  
Звучало убедительно, и Томми, наконец, почувствовал себя увереннее. И - да, ему нравилось, когда Адам называл его "малыш", даже когда сам при этом выгибался и стонал на манер заправской шлюхи, пытаясь отодвинуться от слишком резких толчков.  
\- И вообще, у меня есть парень.  
Ого, вот это поворот. Томми всегда и во всем был эгоистичным собственником, все его друзья уже знали об этом и научились мириться. Но в данной ситуации, пожалуй, стоило задвинуть эгоизм подальше и послушать доводы разума. Ведь то, что Адам несвободен, сводит на нет все страхи и опасения Томми, делает их "отношения" действительно, только деловыми. Это ли не прекрасно. Блядь.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Я?! Шутишь что ли? Да я счастлив! Больше всего боялся, что когда-нибудь придется объяснять тебе всю правду о нас, причинять тебе боль... Покажи его?  
\- Да иди ты! У тебя глаза сейчас почти черные, сглазишь еще. Обойдешься... А у тебя как? Есть кто-то?  
Ах, как кстати у Томми недавно завелась подружка - Делми! А то выглядел бы сейчас лузером. Справедливости ради, Делми была его подружкой давно, но неофициально, и это скорее она его себе завела, недавно просто поставив перед фактом и представив своим родителям. Но Адаму об этом совершенно не обязательно знать. Зато у самого Томми сразу возникло множество вопросов.  
\- Так он, что, не удовлетворяет тебя? Или ты ко мне бежишь, когда у него месячные?  
\- Вовсе нет, он удовлетворяет и вообще... он классный... Просто... Ну, мне иногда нужно... моногамия это не мое. И к тому же, он не соглашается меняться ролями. И вообще: он - это он, а ты - это ты.  
Ну что ж, вполне удовлетворительный ответ. И своего парня не обидел, и самолюбие Томми погладил. Адам вообще всегда был до ужаса корректным. В отличие от Томми.  
\- Что б ты знал, если бы вдруг мир сошел с ума и ты бы стал моим парнем - я имею в виду, официально - я бы с тебя шкуру спускал за каждый взгляд налево. Радуйся, что у нас только секс.

Следующий звонок от Адама случился уже через неделю. Томми сразу заподозрил неладное и не ошибся, судя по убитому голосу Адама и просьбе встретиться в баре неподалеку.  
\- Он меня бросил.  
Голос Адама предательски дрогнул на последнем слоге, и Томми буквально затопило жалостью. Хотя, по правде - чего его жалеть, кобеля и блядуна или как там их еще называют рассерженные девушки. Но Томми впервые видел Адама таким несчастным и раздавленным, и это было больно. К тому же, еще один вопрос не давал Томми покоя.  
\- Это из-за меня?  
\- Ну... вообще-то нет...  
Ах ты ж! Вот же кобелина! Несмотря на все обещания себе самому не привязываться к своему... черт, к этому гребаному секс-маньяку, и не считать его своей собственностью, сейчас у Томми просто кулаки зачесались!  
\- Блин, ну хоть ты не начинай, ладно?! У нас же только секс, забыл? Поверь, мне хватило истерик и обвинений за эти два дня. А ты... ты ведь не будешь... Пожалей меня?  
Томми даже поперхнулся пивом от возмущения. Это просто ни в какие ворота не лезло! Жалеть?!  
\- С какой стати мне тебя жалеть? Сам же сказал, мы даже не друзья - просто секс и разбежались. У тебя таких, как я, сколько? На каждый день недели?  
Томми не мог понять, откуда в нем столько желчи и жестокости. Адам буквально съеживался от его слов, становился в два раза меньше и серее, как будто свечка догорала. И сердце Томми дрогнуло. В конце концов, кто из них не оказывался в подобной ситуации? Каждому время от времени нужно надежное плечо или теплый бок, а он устраивает тут истерики, как ревнивая женушка. Переполнившись отвращением к самому себе, Томми в результате сам снял номер в мотеле и купил виски, к которому они в тот вечер даже не притронулись. Адам отблагодарил за заботу долгим вдумчивым минетом, а потом попросил просто полежать с ним и уснул, уткнувшись в шею Томми распухшим носом. Этот вечер был совершенно лишним в их истории, он не вписывался в концепцию "секс без отношений", он застрял где-то между близкой дружбой, которой у них не было, и официальным статусом любовников, до которого они никогда не должны были добраться. Томми морщился, стараясь не думать о затекшем плече, смотрел на пальцы в веснушках, трогательно сжимающие его футболку, и неосознанно поглаживал Адама по затылку, размышляя о странностях жизни.  
Утром они оба испытывали неловкость, даже смотреть друг другу в глаза не получалось толком. Но от разговора отвертеться не удалось.  
\- Спасибо, мне было это нужно вчера.  
\- Не за что. Что будешь теперь делать?  
\- Займусь карьерой. Монти начал поговаривать о том, чтобы записать несколько песен и попробовать их раскрутить по его каналам...  
\- Удачи.  
\- До встречи?  
\- Да... конечно, как всегда.  
Непонятно почему, но Томми до самого вечера чувствовал себя использованным. Он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы стереть из телефона злополучный номер, а лучше внести в черный список, чтобы наверняка. Но за несколько минут до полуночи он получил смс:  
"У меня может быть много парней, малыш, но не таких как ты. Ты - особенный".  
Мерзкое чувство использованности лопнуло, как пузырь, а контакт был сохранен в папке "Избранное".

4.  
2008-й год был совершенно диким. У них с ребятами неожиданно пошли в гору дела, выступления сыпались одно за другим, они даже начали поговаривать о небольшом туре по Калифорнии. Томми под это дело наконец-то уволился с ненавистной работы, пообещал родителям, что будет теперь подкидывать им деньжат регулярно, может быть даже каждую неделю. А в конце лета, как-то в одночасье, группа распалась, у отца Томми обнаружили рак, а сам он оказался не просто на мели, а в полной жопе: без работы, денег, перспектив и какого-либо вообще понимания, что делать дальше. Еще и Адам, как назло, именно в это время болтался в Нью-Йорке на каком-то прослушивании или кастинге, который мог круто изменить его судьбу. Предоставленный сам себе и своим проблемам Томми ушел в грандиозный запой. Примерно месяц просто выпал из его жизни, всплывая в памяти редкими невнятными вспышками в виде стаканов, бутылок, знакомых и незнакомых баров, полных слез и упрека глаз матери, пощечины от Делми, каких-то копов, подбирающих его на улице. Весь этот трэш закончился внезапно и очень неожиданным образом: одним прекрасным, то есть тяжелым гребаным утром Томми проснулся в небольшой незнакомой квартире, голый, чисто вымытый, рядом с очень злым Адамом, который лежал поверх покрывала с ноутбуком на коленях и наушником в одном ухе.  
\- О... привет...  
\- Проснулся?! Мать твою! Твою мать! Как ты докатился до этого, а?! Блядь, меня не было всего МЕСЯЦ, и что?!  
У Томми так сильно болела голова, что до него почти не доходил смысл выкрикиваемых Адамом слов, и он должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы прекратить этот шум, иначе содержимое всех бутылок за все последние недели грозило оказаться на светлом ковре около кровати. Так что, изобразив самый несчастный взгляд, на какой был способен, Томми схватил Адама за руку и хрипло выпалил:  
\- У моего отца рак.  
Это был мерзкий шантаж и спекуляция на несчастье семьи, но это сработало. Адам заткнулся и как-то осунулся, вытаращившись на своего соседа по кровати огромными синими глазищами. Правда, блаженная передышка оказалась слишком короткой.  
\- И что?  
\- Ну и ничего.  
\- И значит, надо угробить себя, чтобы твоей матери прибавилось поводов для слез?!  
\- Слушай, отвали.  
\- Нифига я не отвалю! Мы, конечно, не друзья, даже не официальные любовники или как там еще нас можно назвать, но когда ты вчера позвонил мне в два ночи и попросил забрать тебя из полицейского участка, я почему-то не раздумывал, кто мы с тобой друг другу, а просто сорвался и приехал!  
\- Я тебе позвонил?! - у Томми даже голова прошла от удивления.  
\- Именно. Поэтому сейчас ты меня выслушаешь.  
С огромным трудом Томми удалось выторговать душ и завтрак, и когда они вернулись к обещанному разговору, время уже перевалило за полдень. Рассказывать о своих проблемах человеку, которого ты видишь раз в несколько месяцев и в основном голым, было унизительно. Томми смотрел на дизайнерскую дыру на колене джинсов Адама и выталкивал из себя односложные признания типа: "Потерял работу... группу... и друзей, наверное", "Хуй знает, что я творил этот месяц... как теперь... на глаза покажусь...", "Ничего нет. Тупо не знаю, зачем живу..." Он не знал, чего ждал от этого разговора, какую реакцию хотел бы получить. Жалость? Только не это. Какое-то волшебство, которое вдруг разом решит его проблемы? Да, пожалуй, он был бы рад услышать в ответ на свою исповедь фразу в духе: "Не хотел тебе говорить, но вообще-то я Бэтмэн", но сегодня был не день чудес.  
\- Ты закончил?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Нести этот депрессивный бред и жалеть себя?  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Обязательно. Но сначала все-таки скажу кое-что, а ты послушаешь и сам решишь, что с этим делать.  
Томми приготовился выслушать очередную порцию обвинений в том, какой он слабак и мудак и как ему насрать на близких людей, которым он не безразличен, после чего, у него наконец-то получится уйти совсем, разбить телефон с чертовым номером этого чертова Адама и забыть его как пьяный сон. Но вместо этого он получил массу полезных и честных советов.  
\- Первое, бросай бухать. Думай не о том, что твой отец умирает, а о том, что теперь именно на тебя, придурка, остаются мать и сестра. Ты теперь им опора, вот и давай, налаживай свою гребаную жизнь!  
\- Не можешь работать в офисе - да без проблем, ты в Голливуде, чувак! Знаешь, скольким исполнителям постоянно, каждый день, требуются сессионные гитаристы?! Сколько кастингов в группы и туры проводится?! Ты пробовал себя продавать? Что ты сидишь в своем гараже со своими обдолбанными друзьями? Ждешь, что к вам случайно Джеймс Хэтфилд заглянет?! Ты сам говорил, что ты хороший гитарист, вот и давай, заставь свою гитару приносить тебе деньги.  
\- Хватит сидеть на заднице и жалеть себя. Ты не единственный тут такой несчастный. Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с парочкой моих друзей, которым жрать нечего и негде спать, несмотря на то, что они первоклассные танцоры? ЛА заполнен такими, как они, но никто не распускает сопли.  
Наверное, именно этого Томми и не хватало последний месяц. Чтобы кто-то взял его за шиворот и окунул головой в толчок, показав, в какое дерьмо он сам себя загнал. Адаму хотелось врезать за то, как он бесцеремонно тыкал Томми носом в его тупость, сковыривал коросты с его совести и достоинства. Томми с трудом удерживался, чтобы не заткнуть уши и не убежать из комнаты, так стыдно ему было, но он слушал и мотал на ус. Он заслужил.  
\- Короче, ты достал меня. Фффух, я даже вспотел... Больше не скажу ни слова, тебе решать, что делать с твоей жизнью. Только знаешь, если решишь ее угробить, забудь мой номер, не хочу больше видеть тебя таким.  
Ни один друг не сказал бы Томми такого. Каждый нашел бы слова поддержки, сочувствия, предложил помочь, решить его проблемы. И Томми с радостью разрешил бы себя жалеть, переложив часть своего дерьма на чужие плечи. Слова Адама задели, обидели, расшевелили, заставили действовать.  
В тот день Томми просто молча ушел, пока Адам принимал душ после грандиозной отповеди в его исполнении. Понадобилось полтора месяца, чтобы разгрести последствия своего падения, немного встать на ноги, увидеть слабый свет в будущем. Томми снял маленькую квартирку вместе с двумя своими друзьями, так выходило дешевле, и он больше не оставался один на один со своими страхами по вечерам. Он помирился с Делми, устроился барменом в клуб еще одного своего друга и половину первой зарплаты отдал матери - на медицинскую страховку за отца. И только после того, как его пригласили на прослушивание в одну перспективную группу, уже имеющую контракт на запись альбома, Томми позвонил Адаму. Сам.  
\- Кажется, я еще ни разу не приглашал тебя на свидание. Как насчет завтрашнего вечера?  
Они оба нервничали и наверняка оба хотели наговорить друг другу много лишнего - извинения, благодарности, еще какую-нибудь чушь. Поэтому, стоило Адаму переступить порог их сегодняшнего пристанища, он сразу оказался прижат к стене, после чего ему оставалось только чуть съехать вниз и подчиниться нетерпеливым губам и рукам. Оказалось, что они оба дико соскучились друг по другу, до судороги, сводящей пальцы, до цветных кругов перед глазами, до дрожи во всем теле. Томми раздел Адама еще в прихожей, а самого его хватило только на то, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и приспустить джинсы. Слюна вместо смазки, презерватив, о котором вспомнили в последнюю секунду, всегда запредельный момент первого проникновения. Адам загребал пальцами покрывало и вскидывал голову на самых резких движениях, выталкивая из себя короткие стоны, оглушая Томми звонкими вскриками. А сам Томми, не отрываясь, смотрел, как испарина собирается на обсыпанных веснушками плечах, как двигаются широкие лопатки в такт его толчкам - и дурел, буквально терял рассудок от желания обладать этим человеком, еще больше, полнее, сделать его только своим, заклеймить!  
Адам так долго приходил в себя после оргазма, что здорово напугал Томми, уже решившего, что он не просто перестарался, а нанес непоправимый вред. Пока он выходил в ближайший супермаркет за холодной водой, Адам задремал, и у Томми выдалось достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться проанализировать свои странные эмоции и желания. По всему выходило, что все его обещания самому себе пошли прахом - как бы он не старался, он все больше привязывался к этому странному парню, так внезапно ворвавшемуся в его жизнь. К парню, с которым у него никогда не будет ничего, кроме редких перепихов и одноразовых разговоров по душам. Единственным верным решением было - уйти. По взрослому, без истерик, просто уйти и сменить номер телефона. Пока еще не будет слишком больно.  
\- Привееет... Я так рад, что ты вернулся...  
Хрипловатый со сна голос и обезоруживающая счастливая улыбка. Взъерошенные темно-русые волосы с рыжеватой челкой и синий взгляд, обещающий обманчивое блаженство.  
Поздно.

5.  
К концу этого странного года Томми смог признаться самому себе, что да - у него есть любовник. Не бой-френд! Ничего официального! Но есть кое-кто, с кем он время от времени встречается ради того, чтобы хорошо провести время, и так как это каждый раз один и тот же человек, надо посмотреть правде в глаза и присвоить этим отношениям какой-никакой статус. Томми не мог объяснить, зачем ему это надо, к тому же Адам, вроде бы, совершенно не заморачивался подобной ерундой, он даже толком не предъявлял на Томми права, иногда заботливо спрашивая, как поживает его девушка и все ли у них хорошо. А вот Томми где-то глубоко внутри себя уже считал Адама своим, не хотел ничего слышать о его похождениях и возможных бой-френдах и, занимаясь с ним любовью, испытывал первобытный восторг собственника, охотника, пометившего свою территорию.  
\- О, чеееееерт... Ну и засос... Тут не тональник нужен, а шарф! Хоть из дома не выходи, пока не сойдет! - чем больше Адам дулся, тем довольнее ощущал себя Томми.  
\- Вот еще! Наоборот, выходи и без всяких шарфов, пусть тебе все завидуют.  
\- Чертов агрессор!  
\- Не нравится?  
\- Нрааааавится... - когда Адам начинал мурлыкать, как большой вальяжный кот, у Томми рот наполнялся слюной, а в трусах наблюдалось заметное оживление, даже если последний оргазм был вот - полчаса назад.  
И все же, они встречались не чаще одного-двух раз в месяц, старались не грузить друг друга своими проблемами, не знакомили со своими друзьями и родными, не пытались как-то следить друг за другом. Для Томми это было той гранью, не перейдя которую, он еще мог быть уверен, что не влип. Что в случае, если судьба их разведет, ему будет больно, но и только. Возможно, даже в чем-то он почувствует облегчение - кому нравится вести двойную жизнь? Никто из его друзей и знакомых не знал о маленькой тайне Томми и не должен был узнать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ему приходилось врать всем подряд о том, куда он пропадает иногда на целый вечер, а чаще до утра, следить за языком, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнее, чистить память в телефоне, на случай если Делми не устоит перед соблазном порыться в нем.  
Как-то раз они с Адамом встретились в одном кафе в Западном Голливуде, и это было просто ужасно. Томми с парочкой друзей-музыкантов возвращался из офиса их музыкального директора, где им нужно было оформить некоторые бумаги для дальнейшей работы в новом бэнде. По пути домой они зашли в первое попавшееся кафе промочить горло. Все было нормально, за исключением местных цен, но тут из-за дальнего столика послышался заливистый смех, и Томми буквально оцепенел. Спутать этот смех с чьим-то еще он не мог, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже через сто лет. Встретить Адама здесь и сейчас было такой неожиданностью, что Томми совершенно растерялся, не зная, как взять себя в руки.  
\- Эй, Ти-Бон, ты что, ты монстра увидел? Ты зеленый весь. Что стряслось-то?  
Две пары любопытных глаз пожирали его взглядами, ожидая ответ, а ему больше всего на свете хотелось обернуться к тому столику и увидеть. Хотя по логике должно было хотеться под любым предлогом слинять отсюда, прошмыгнув на улицу на полусогнутых. Но где там логика, когда в двух шагах от тебя сидит "твой" человек, да еще, наверное, кокетничает с кем-то, улыбается и сверкает глазами, как всегда, когда возбужден и доволен. Интересно, что будет, если Адам заметит его? А если он вздумает показать, что они знакомы?  
\- Томми, эй, ты нас пугаешь. Тебе хреново что ли, чувак? Может, пойдем на воздух?  
\- Нет, нормально, сейчас пройдет. Что-то подкатило... Пойду, закажу себе содовую.  
Голова Томми просто взрывалась от воплей "доводов разума": "Что ты делаешь, придурок?! Куда ты идешь?! Чтобы ему удобнее было тебя заметить? Так пойди, сядь к нему на колени, бля!" Но сопротивляться непонятному зову внутри себя Томми не мог. Он сел на высокий барный табурет, ожидая официанта, и ощущал позвоночником, каждым волоском на теле, ЕГО присутствие всего в какой-то паре шагов. Адам оживленно нес какую-то чушь, хихикал и явно пребывал в отличном настроении, и его почему-то хотелось за это придушить. С ним, судя по всему, были еще парни и вроде бы даже девушка, и вся эта компания чувствовала себя отлично и непринужденно, тогда как Томми с трудом разлепил сжатые губы, чтобы озвучить свой заказ. И все же, ему удалось отомстить: слезая со слишком высокого для него табурета, Томми полностью развернулся лицом к злополучному столику, как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться взглядом с одним из парней - высоким плечистым брюнетом с пронзительным взглядом. Томми чуть дернул губами в подобии улыбки и отвернулся, успев услышать:  
\- О мой бог, какой милашка! Смотри, Адам!  
\- Где?!  
Пауза. Молчание. Триумф. Томми готов был отдать весь свой гонорар за предстоящий мини-тур, лишь бы увидеть сейчас выражение лица Адама, но даже не повернул головы. Смех и веселье за столиком стихли, уступив место приглушенным разговорам, но Томми был уверен, что там судачат не о нем. Или о нем, но не как о знакомом Адама. Вот теперь надо было валить отсюда как можно скорее. Счет "один-один" его вполне устраивал, а Адам, придя в себя, мог выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. И все же, уже на выходе из кафе, Томми не удержался и бросил в сторону честной компании мимолетный взгляд. И буквально обжегся о настойчивый ответный взгляд Адама. Приложив титанические усилия, чтобы не покраснеть и не расплыться в глупой улыбке, и вообще вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, Томми затем до вечера чувствовал себя совершенно больным. Ну уж нет, нафиг такие стрессы! Как хорошо, что их с Адамом территории практически не пересекаются, и такие вот неожиданные встречи, скорее, исключение, чем реальная возможность. К слову сказать, то маленькое приключение закончилось весьма приятно: Адам позвонил уже через час и, понизив голос, рассказывал, как он сначала растерялся, а потом возбудился, и как он хочет увидеться теперь уже наедине прямо сейчас, немедленно, иначе он взорвется. Томми позволил себе помучить бедолагу, придумывая причины, по которым он сегодня невероятно занят, но в конце концов внял собственному стояку и жарким обещаниям в трубке и согласился на встречу.  
В ту ночь Адам впервые заговорил о том, чтобы все-таки поменяться ролями.  
\- Ты только не думай, мне не надоело быть с тобой снизу, по правде, это охеренно каждый гребаный раз, о боже! Но моя натура, знаешь ли, больше тяготеет к другому... А ты... Ты не представляешь, какие желания ты будишь во мне... с самой первой встречи в том клубе... Я хочу сделать тебя своим, безумно хочу...  
Томми не был напуган - все же, он уже достаточно узнал Адама, чтобы не опасаться принуждения с его стороны. Но он... да, он был чертовски напуган собственной реакцией, тем, как от слов Адама у него шевелились волоски на затылке и мурашки щекотали позвоночник, как немели кончики пальцев, и до одури хотелось попробовать оказаться во власти чужого желания.  
\- Эээй, держи свою натуру при себе! Я же стрейт, ты забыл? - Томми очень надеялся, что скрыл за безобидным смехом собственное возбуждение.  
\- О, серьезно?! Скажи это моей заднице и твоему члену, которому она тааааак нравится! Ну, Томми! Обещай хотя бы подумать об этом! Дай мне надежду!  
Опасный разговор нужно было срочно прекращать, но Адама словно переклинило на этой теме. Пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки, а потом подключить и губы, и язык, чтобы уж наверняка выбить из упрямой головы ненужные мысли. Только вот из своих мозгов выкинуть новый соблазн оказалось не так-то просто. Томми даже уснуть толком не мог, лежа рядом с обессиленным Адамом, видящим десятый сон, и прокручивая в памяти картинки его самых ярких оргазмов. А вдруг ЭТО действительно так круто? Адам каждый раз чуть сознание не теряет от удовольствия, и это немного больше всего, что Томми когда-либо испытывал от секса с парнями или девушками. Так может, стоит рискнуть?  
Перед тем как покинуть гостеприимный номер в очередном мотеле, Адам прижал Томми к стене в прихожей и присосался к его губам долгим неторопливым поцелуем. Чувствуя, как у него подгибаются колени от удовольствия, Томми уплывал в эротические мечты, забыв про время. И, кажется, впервые в этих мечтах он не играл партию лидирующей скрипки. Но Адаму об этом знать пока не полагалось.  
"Я подумаю. Но обещай не давить на меня!"  
Они редко писали смс, понимая, что их может прочитать любой, кто окажется случайно рядом, но обсуждать это вслух Томми пока не мог.  
"Обещаю! Я буду терпелив... и нежен ;*-)"

6.  
2009-ый закрутил их, как адова карусель. Этот новый бэнд, в который Томми устроился гитаристом вместе с друзьями Стивом и Ником, оказался для разнообразия не пропащим, и уже весной они отправились в тур. Три недели, десять городов Калифорнии, концерты каждый вечер - и не только в барах, но и на небольших площадках. Может, конечно, кому-то это и покажется слишком незначительным, но Томми был просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Вот это уже было очень близко к его мечтам о профессиональной карьере музыканта, а выданный по возвращению домой гонорар и вовсе превосходил все прошлые заработанные когда-либо суммы, даже если сложить их вместе. Впервые во взрослой жизни Томми чувствовал себя уверенно стоящим на ногах, не боящимся завтрашнего дня, он мог оплатить сиделку для отца, мог купить новые струны для гитары в самом крутом магазине и даже позволить себе некоторые излишества.  
Как ни странно, разделить свою радость захотелось в первую очередь не со своей девушкой, а... со своим парнем, как он иногда мысленно называл Адама, исключительно в шутку. Он вообще соскучился по Адаму, думал о нем в туре постоянно и даже дрочил пару раз, вспоминая их последнюю встречу. Но все надежды на роскошный секс с шампанским и клубникой в самых неожиданных местах пошли прахом, потому что Адам за это время умудрился вляпаться в какое-то шоу талантов и должен был сколько-то недель жить там со всеми вместе без права на загулы.  
\- Зато ты скоро увидишь меня по телевизору! - возбужденно тараторил Адам в трубку. - А если я пройду хотя бы в полуфинал, пришлю тебе билет! О, боже, малыш, ты не представляешь, как я взволнован!  
Томми плевать хотел на телевизор, которого у него даже не было. От взволнованно вибрирующего голоса Адама у него звенели яйца и сводило зубы, хоть плачь!  
\- Эй, ну я обещаю, как только все это кончится, я буду твоим, только твоим, столько вечеров, сколько ты захочешь, мм? Хочешь взять меня в сексуальное рабство?  
От смеси разочарования и желания Томми чуть не запустил телефоном о стену. Нехорошо, конечно, желать кому бы то ни было скорейшего проигрыша, но, черт возьми!..  
\- Лааааадно. Я тебе припомню это обещание, так и знай. Ходить не сможешь - неделю! И давай, порви там всех, что ли.  
\- Для тебя, малыш, буду стараться!.. Ой! Мне пора бежать, у нас репетиция! Скучаю... хочу к тебе ужасно!.. Я пришлю смс со временем эфира!  
Ждать пришлось еще несколько недель. Делми начала ворчать, что после тура Томми стал агрессивным и хочет ее угробить. Зато теперь раз в неделю Томми отбирал ноутбук у Дэйва, запирался в своей комнате и смотрел этот цирк, в котором участвовал Адам. Переживал до потеющих ладоней. Мысленно расчленял Саймона и носил на руках Полу. И даже голосовал, черт, до чего он докатился! Томми всегда считал, что ничто не заставит его смотреть подобные шоу. Но оказалось, что из-за Адама он способен на вещи, о которых вряд ли мог когда-то думать всерьез. А потом он, вроде как, даже втянулся. А чего стоило увидеть семью Адама, кадры из его детства, услышать воспоминания родителей!  
"Я становлюсь сентиментальным придурком. Нет, хуже - кажется, теперь я его фанат! Или, еще хуже, это очень похоже на... влюбленность?"  
Страшнее этого ничего не могло быть. Томми заставлял себя отвлекаться от опасных мыслей, переключался на повседневные дела, общение с Делми и друзьями, музыку. Но Адам теперь взял привычку звонить ему перед каждым следующим этапом, и перед отбором, и сразу после объявления результата...  
\- Слушай, это же неприлично, у тебя парень есть, а ты мне названиваешь чуть ли не со сцены! - скрыть удовольствие, которое ему доставлял этот факт, Томми все равно не мог, так хоть поворчать.  
\- Я и ему позвоню сейчас! Но ты! Ты мой талисман, малыш! Я прошел, о, боже, я прошел дальше!  
Как же хотелось сжать его в объятьях, увидеть эти счастливые глаза и радостную улыбку не через монитор! Чертово шоу...  
Томми долго думал, стоит ли ему воспользоваться обещанным билетом на один из отборочных этапов. Его не отпускало чувство, что он не имеет на это право, что он не принадлежит к настоящей жизни Адама. Там будут его родные и близкие друзья, а кто он такой? Никто. Но любопытство пересилило или просто он соскучился уже так сильно, что готов был потратить целый вечер, чтобы побыть "рядом" - даже если это означало видеть Адама только на сцене в течении десяти минут из середины зрительного зала. Это было большой ошибкой. Томми потом жалел об этом своем решении много-много одиноких вечеров, но изменить что-то уже был не в силах.  
Он увидел Адама совершенно другим. То, что исходило от него вместе с завораживающим голосом, не просто сводило с ума, но парализовало волю и чувства. Он был как древний шаман - в этих виртуальных языках пламени, насылающий на людей проклятье в виде себя, клеймящий собой каждого, кто был в зале. У Томми до конца вечера тряслись руки, как у торчка. Противоядие было ему жизненно необходимо, и он шантажом выманил Адама ночью из особняка, где жили конкурсанты, затащил в свою старенькую машину и набросился на него с поцелуями, впервые, кажется, робея попросить о большем.  
\- Ты... ты как-то по другому на меня смотришь сегодня... Я не понимаю, как, но... Томми, что-то случилось?  
Как объяснить, что случилось? Как?!  
\- Ты просто... ты так пел, что я... Черт...  
\- О, Томми... Нет, малыш, пожалуйста, только не влюбляйся в меня, хорошо? В меня нельзя влюбляться, я... Черт, послушай, ладно? Я все порчу. Все отношения, я не создан для них. Я создан для музыки, только для нее. Я должен пожертвовать, чтобы петь, понимаешь?  
\- Что за бред ты несешь?! То есть... я и не думал влюбляться, но что ЭТО за бред?!  
\- Правда? Обещаешь, что ты не влюблен? И это вовсе не бред. Мне во сне явились сирены и приказали выбрать: музыка или... Эй, не смейся! Прекрати ржать, бесчувственный идиот! Я выбрал музыку! И на следующий день Чикс меня бросил... А потом мне предложили попробоваться в это шоу. Сечешь? Но любовь... Пришлось выбрать, видишь? Я разбиваю сердца, делаю людей несчастными. Поэтому ты должен поклясться, что не влюбишься в меня! Я не хочу потерять тебя. Я умру, если потеряю тебя.  
Томми чувствовал, что сейчас рехнется. Или уже рехнулся, если до сих пор слушает этого чокнутого и не звонит в соответствующую организацию. Сирены?! Самое смешное, что Адам, похоже, и сам в это поверил. И вот сейчас, уговаривая Томми не влюбляться в него, даже не замечал, что у него глаза на мокром месте. По-настоящему.  
\- Ты придурок. Иди сюда. Да не буду я влюбляться, вот еще. Ну, не реви... И дай-ка мне адресок этих сирен, я ребят подгоню, потолкуем с ними...  
Уничижительное фырканье куда-то в шею Томми оповестило, что "жертва сказочного шантажа" уже в норме. А значит, можно...  
\- Мне пора идти... Правда... Хватятся, будет скандал. Я должен быть очень-очень примерным. А потом я выиграю и покажу им всем. Веришь в меня?

Адам прошел в финал, где пел вместе с великими «Queen», но проиграл. Вернее, по мнению Томми, он не просто выиграл, он сделал всех вообще в этом шоу, в Голливуде, во всей Америке! Но реальность оказалась более циничной: открытый гей не мог победить в семейном шоу на центральном TV-канале, и поэтому - второе место. Томми так трясло от ярости, что он чуть не разгрохал чужой ноутбук. Он видел, чего Адаму стоила его ослепительная улыбка, и хотел только одного - быть рядом.  
"Я проиграл".  
"Ты был лучшим!"  
"Нет, раз проиграл".  
Томми скрипнул зубами и попытался посчитать до десяти.  
"Приедешь?"  
Он сорвался в час ночи, несмотря на пару бутылок пива в желудке, с трудом добрался в чертов Лос-Анджелес, где по ночам пробки еще безумнее, чем днем – и все это только для того, чтобы утешать пьяного вдрызг от слез любовника, даже не надеясь на секс. О да, он определенно не собирался влюбляться. 

7.  
А потом Адам вдруг стал знаменитым. Как-то внезапно. Честно говоря, Томми не особо понял, как это произошло - ему было некогда, своя карьера тоже не стояла на месте и занимала все больше времени, и это было невероятно чудесно. А когда он выныривал из своих репетиций, встреч с менеджерами и все более частых и масштабных выступлений, он всюду натыкался на Адама.  
"Самый сексуальный участник 8 сезона «American Idol» выпустил клип на песню Pink..."  
"Скандальное выступление открытого гея Адама Ламберта на АМА-2009!"  
"Все для вашего развлечения" - первый альбом секси-боя Адама Ламберта!"  
Для Томми это не было каким-то шоком. Господи боже, они живут в Голливуде! Здесь каждый член твоей семьи может завтра сняться в массовке вместе с Брэдом Питтом, а еще через неделю попасть в таблоиды, застуканный целующимся с Рианной на случайной вечеринке! Слава здесь не просто ходит рядом, она живет по соседству и от скуки заглядывает в гости то к одному, то к другому жителю "золотого штата". То, что происходило с Адамом, могло удивить разве что скоростью. А по большей части вызывало чувство справедливости и гордости.  
\- Ну, ты гребаный секс-символ, ты жутко трудолюбивый и ты трогал за яйца своего танцора в прямом эфире АВС - почему я должен удивляться твоей популярности?  
\- Я сексуальный, правда? Ты считаешь меня сексуальным?  
\- Ты слышал еще что-нибудь, кроме этого?  
\- Эй, ну ответь! Мне нравится это слышать от тебя!  
\- Можем встретиться сегодня вечером, и я не только скажу, но и покажу тебе это.  
\- Ооооо, малыыыыш... Я бы так хотел, но сегодня мы снимаем клип, начинаем в шесть вечера и будем снимать до утра. Давай я позвоню тебе... скажем, на следующей неделе? Я ооооооочень соскучился!  
Да, со встречами дела обстояли все хуже. Синхронизировать их плотные графики и найти вечер, незанятый у обоих, стало практически невозможно. И как бы Томми не убеждал себя в том, что это к лучшему и более безопасно для его чувствительной натуры, он безумно скучал. Рефлексировать по этому поводу и сомневаться в своей ориентации ему опять же было некогда, просто оставалось признать, что наряду с пышногрудыми малышками ему нравится один единственный здоровенный парень, секс с которым до сих пор лидировал по качеству в личном хит-параде Томми, а значит, было бы глупо от него отказываться. Мало ли какие у кого хобби?! Тем более если об этом никто не узнает...  
И все-таки они умудрялись выкрадывать у судьбы вечерок-другой, и тогда все пережитые разлуки превращались в жаркую, тягучую, вязкую страсть, и казалось, что ради этого можно пойти на любые безумства.  
\- А у меня день рождения в следующие выходные...  
\- Ммм... поздравляю.  
\- Ты можешь прийти на вечеринку, если хочешь. Там будет столько народу, что тебя никто не заметит и не запомнит.  
Почему-то во время таких разговоров Томми начинал нервничать. Адам вроде бы и не пытался перейти установленную ими негласно грань отношений, не стремился сблизиться больше, чем уже было, не тащил Томми в свой мир, но иногда казалось, что ему мало вот этих встреч, звонков, смс и даже е-мэйлов, до которых они доросли, и это пугало, грозило какими-то глобальными изменениями в жизни.  
\- Нет уж. Лучше приезжай с вечеринки ко мне, я тебя поздравлю сам, как следует.  
-Заманчиво...  
Томми было бы намного легче, если бы они вообще не поднимали эту тему, хотя бы потому что потом не всегда получалось выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что можно было и согласиться. Подумаешь, засветился бы в "Джаст Джареде" разок, никто даже не связал бы его имя с именинником, все бы подумали, что он с кем-то пришел в качестве "+1". А так он провел унылый вечер с пивом и приставкой, испытывая совершенно ненужные эмоции, похожие в лучшем случае на неудовлетворенность, а в худшем - на ревность.  
Наверное, именно все эти сожаления о несделанном привели к тому, что однажды Томми согласился. И оказался в Кабо Сан Лукас, в пятизвездочном отеле с собственным бассейном и круглосуточной выпивкой. С Адамом. И с тремя фриками, оказавшимися лучшими друзьями его непредсказуемого любовника.  
Четыре дня они спали, пили и трахались, как кролики. У Томми распух член и потрескались губы, Адам к восторгу своих друзей с каждым днем все аккуратнее передвигался между шезлонгами и бассейном, но они категорически не могли оторваться друг от друга.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему нам совершенно точно нельзя становиться бой-френдами? Да мы же убьем друг друга, доведем до ручки! Я уже не говорю про работу, ее придется бросить, потому что кому мы нахрен нужны такие... затраханные.  
\- Согласен. Мы вернемся домой, и я возьму больничный на неделю, буду лежать кверху задницей, а Сутану придется ставить мне заживляющие свечи и делать компрессы. Эй, ты чего?!  
\- Ничего. У меня слишком живая фантазия, сам виноват... Иди сюда, обещаю, я осторожненько...  
Из этого четырехдневного марафона Томми лучше всего запомнилась одна сцена - прямо-таки врезалась в память. Они все как-то после позднего завтрака валялись на шезлонгах около бассейна, почти задремывая на жарком солнце и перебрасываясь время от времени ленивыми фразами ни о чем. Томми засмотрелся на Адама, грациозно выгнувшего поясницу, перед тем как нырнуть в прохладную воду, и неосознанно потянулся погладить свой героический член, всегда теперь находившийся в состоянии полуготовности к подвигам. Но тут его висок буквально прожег насмешливый взгляд, заставивший Томми чуть ли не отдернуть руку от собственных плавок.  
\- Ты продолжай, продолжай... - промурлыкал Сутан, бесстыдно облизнув губы. - А то, глядя на Адама, знаешь ли, даже меня зависть берет, хоть ты и не совсем в моем вкусе.  
\- Ну... ты тоже, без обид, не то чтобы мой идеал...  
\- Эй, ты меня еще в платье не видел, сладенький! А Адам? Он, значит, твой идеал?  
Дурацкий разговор мог бы к черту испортить все хорошее настроение и вообще впечатление об этих каникулах, но Томми твердо решил не поддаваться на провокации, какими бы умелыми они не были.  
\- Возможно. Я как-то не думал об этом.  
\- А ты подумай. Как ты, наверное, заметил, наша детка стремительно взлетает к таким вершинам гребаного "олимпа", которые даже мне и не снились, а уж тебе и подавно. Как бы ни вышло, что в следующий раз он привезет сюда, скажем, Джастина Тимберлейка, а мы с тобой останемся за бортом... Сможешь просто забыть его?  
Тот разговор был прерван появлением довольного мокрого Адама, который устроил фейерверк брызг со своих волос, а потом и вовсе улегся на разгоряченного солнцем Томми, потребовав к себе единоличного внимания. Но осадок остался. Даже не осадок - заноза в мозгу, иногда напоминающая о себе резко портящимся настроением или неуместным раздражением. От этого был только один рецепт - работа. Работать не покладая рук, играть до стертых в кровь подушечек пальцев, браться за все, что предлагают, лишь бы не понижалась планка, светиться перед камерами и мелькать под носом у продюсеров. Чем Томми и занимался теперь, пока Адам готовился к своему первому международному туру.  
"Не обещаю, что стану Джастином Тимберлейком, но кем-то вроде Слэша уж постараюсь. Не откажешься тогда прогуляться со мной по очередной красной дорожке за какой-нибудь гребаной наградой?"  
"отправить сообщение?" - "сохранить в черновиках".

8.  
Летом они оба отправились в туры. К счастью или к сожалению, но в разные, хоть и в одних и тех же числах. У Адама тур был, понятное дело, помасштабнее и затрагивал даже Европу с Азией, грозя расползтись на полгода, но и бэнд Томми в этот раз не ограничился одной лишь Калифорнией. Они так бурно "отмечали" предстоящую разлуку, что даже не удосужились сверить даты и города, и Томми потом пришлось, чертыхаясь, продираться сквозь фанатские вопли в поисках информации. По закону подлости они практически нигде не пересекались, кроме одного дня в Лас-Вегасе, но до него еще было почти два месяца напряженной работы и переездов, а значит, пора было становиться взрослыми и вспоминать, что они вполне могут жить друг без друга.  
"Я так скучаю по тебе, малыш. Вокруг меня постоянно люди, группа, фанаты, папарацци, а я, как ненормальный, высматриваю среди них тебя..."  
"Выслал тебе график нашего тура, чтобы ты там не рехнулся от галлюцинаций. Сам видишь, я никак не могу быть в толпе вокруг тебя, хотя... признаюсь, иногда жалею об этом".  
"С огромным трудом нашел в сети кусочек вашего шоу с чьего-то телефона. Это круто, вы, ребята, молодцы! Намекните своим фанатам, чтобы были поактивнее, пусть берут пример с моих - у нас с каждого шоу по сто видео!"  
"Мистер поп-звезда! Ты не сравнивай вашу аудиторию и нашу! Хотя спасибо твоим крэйзи-фанатам за эти сто видео) Признаюсь, посматриваю, когда время есть..."  
Им хватало ума не сравнивать, не выяснять, кто круче, не устраивать глупых соревнований. Так же как и не говорить лишнего, не бередить. Вроде бы за эти годы - годы! С ума сойти! - они научились чувствовать друг друга, без подсказок знали, когда и о чем можно шутить, а когда лучше помалкивать. С каждым новым городом, с каждым новым удачным шоу они тосковали все больше, но пока это не выходило за рамки многотомных смс и редких сеансов скайпа, можно было не поднимать тревогу. 

В Лас-Вегасе они оказались в одни и те же дни, но из-за плотных графиков и нестыковок по времени шоу, для встречи им оставалась одна лишь ночь. Томми впервые в жизни отыграл часовой концерт практически на автомате, механически меняя гитары и, как в тумане, улыбаясь на одобрительные выкрики из зала. Мысли о том, что скоро его руки сожмут не лакированный деревянный гриф, а теплое дрожащее от нетерпения тело, завладели всем разумом Томми и заставили стискивать зубы и прятать взгляд, чтобы не вызвать ненужных толков. Тем не менее, со сцены он ушел уже с нехилым стояком, и если от зрителей можно было отгородиться гитарой, то друзья, естественно, не оставили сей факт без внимания.  
Томми совершенно не помнил, что наплел, как вырвался из цепких лап своих приятелей, но уже через полчаса после окончания шоу он сидел в такси и трясся от волнения и предвкушения, отлично зная, что его ждет этой ночью. Небольшой уютный отель, полутемный коридор, заветная дверь…  
\- Ну, наконец-то!..  
Кажется, это была единственная осмысленная фраза за несколько последующих часов, причем, от обоих. Вместо слов было горячее дыхание в шею, хриплые стоны, сдавленные вскрики и успокаивающий шепот, смысл которого ускользал моментально. Все именно так, как они себе представляли эти бесконечные недели в разлуке, о чем грезили ночами в турбасах и боялись говорить друг с другом во избежание срывов. На эти несколько часов Томми позволил себе не думать о статусе их странных отношений, не удивляться неожиданным слезам Адама во время первого за ночь оргазма и своей собственной реакции на хрипловатое бормотание ему в ухо уже под утро: «Я так скучал… Мать твою, я ни по кому еще так не скучал! Я не хочу тебя отпускать…»  
Вот это было самым страшным. Отпускать друг друга не хотелось до судороги в пальцах. Они даже задремали на оставшиеся пару часов, вцепившись друг в друга, как сиамские близнецы, как будто боялись проснуться уже в одиночестве. Утро принесло боль, самую настоящую боль, которую не удавалось, да и не хотелось скрывать.  
\- Если бы я только мог… Но у нас самолет уже через три часа, меня, наверняка, все потеряли…  
\- Я знаю. Брось, я же понимаю. Мне самому придется что-то врать, и… завтра мы уже должны быть в Сан-Диего.  
\- Послушай. Может, когда твой тур закончится? Возможно… хотя бы просто приезжай на мое шоу куда-нибудь, а там…  
\- Посмотрим. В любом случае, еще полтора месяца, как минимум…  
Это надо было прекращать немедленно, пока не вылилось в сопливые признания, от которых потом обоим будет неловко. И Томми, как «настоящий мужик», первый встал с кровати, принял быстрый душ, закрывшись для верности на щеколду, оделся и даже выдавил из себя ободряющую улыбку.  
\- Эй, обещай, что не будешь разводить сырость.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Вот, так держать. Давай… удачи в туре. Был рад… повидаться.  
Ужасная несправедливость. Кто вообще придумал, что «настоящие мужики» не могут испытывать желания уткнуться носом в пыльную обивку салона такси и тихонечко поскулить от всей грядущей тоски, размазывая кулаком по лицу горькие слезы?!

А в начале августа у Томми умер отец. Это не было такой уж неожиданностью, ему в последнее время становилось все хуже, из дома постоянно приходили тревожные вести, но все же. Разве можно когда-то быть к этому готовым? Вот вчера он еще был, и Томми отправлял очередной перевод в страховую медицинскую компанию за лечение и уход, надеялся слетать домой между двумя шоу, успокаивал маму. А сегодня его просто нет. Нет нигде. Навсегда. В это было невозможно поверить, и Томми не верил до самого конца, даже слез не было и отчаяния, только какое-то удивление: «да ладно, не может этого быть!» Он сорвался из какой-то там Аризоны, извинившись перед ребятами и фанатами в твиттере за отмененное шоу, у него даже получилось поспать в самолете, но дома ждали разом постаревшая мать, слабая от слез, и открытый гроб. Наверное, именно в этот момент до Томми начало доходить, а когда приступ паники и удушающих рыданий немного отпустил, почему-то первое, что захотелось сделать, это отправить смс. Написать ему. Просто проинформировать. И не нужно было пытаться это понять.  
«Он умер. Сегодня. Я в Бербанке, прилетел на похороны».  
Бесконечный бессмысленный день все тянулся, и тянулся, и тянулся… Вереницы людей, неловкая осторожная тишина, глаза полные сочувствия везде, куда бы Томми ни посмотрел. Так можно было сойти с ума, и он чувствовал, что сходит, что осталось совсем немного до того момента, когда он выкинет какую-нибудь чудовищную глупость. Все, что происходило здесь, никак не желало связываться в мозгу Томми с отцом, с горем, с их утратой, с этим ужасом, который еще предстояло осознать. Это больше походило на плохой спектакль или слишком заумный ритуал. Томми был в полшага от настоящего шумного нервного срыва, но внезапно в дверном проеме очень тесного сейчас родительского дома он увидел свое спасение.  
\- Привет. Я прилетел, как только… Ты как?  
\- Пожалуйста. Увези меня отсюда, пожалуйста.  
Дальше все смешалось в невнятный серо-черный ком, наполненный гулом, сдержанными тревожными вопросами и преувеличенно вежливыми ответами, чьими-то глухими рыданиями и сочувствующими прикосновениями. Томми уже не пытался разобраться во всем этом – он крепко стискивал сухими пальцами горячую живую ладонь и просто шел, куда ведут, ждал, когда было нужно, черпая силы в спокойном серьезном светло-сером взгляде.  
Он очнулся только в номере какого-то отеля – слишком чистом, свежем, аккуратном. Светлая обивка, хрустящее белье на кровати – после черных одежд и зашторенных окон. Это было так страшно, что к горлу подступила тошнота.  
Адам оказался не только сказочным спасителем, но еще и самой терпеливой нянькой на свете. Он дал Томми хорошенько выплакаться, собственноручно затолкал его в душ, а после чуть ли не насильно накормил заказанной накануне пиццей, влив в него вдогонку стакан вполне приличного виски. Чисто вымытый, сытый, опустошенный и почему-то уже очень пьяный, Томми лежал в объятьях Адама и хриплым шепотом рассказывал ему – нет, не про отца, напротив, про все, что угодно, кроме отца. Какие-то истории из детства и полу-уличной юности, про первых девчонок и первую гитару, про то, как тайком смотрел порно на видеомагнитофоне сестры. Где-то под утро Адам придумал, как его заткнуть, и они целовались, как совсем неопытные подростки – даже без языка, просто лаская губы друг друга. Если бы только эта ночь могла не заканчиваться никогда…  
\- Знаешь, я понятия не имею, почему тебе написал… Но ты, вроде как, снова меня спас.  
\- Обращайся. Пожалуй, мне стоит подумать о ежемесячном жаловании за услуги твоего личного супер-героя! А если серьезно… для меня это было важно. То, что ты написал мне… И я не смог не прилететь.  
\- Нам пришлось отменить шоу… Черт. Черт! Ты!.. Только не говори мне, что ты ради меня!.. Ты отменил концерт?!  
\- Я бы очень хотел – ведь тогда это зачлось бы дороже, и я… твой долг мне вырос бы еще сильнее, да-да, я все подсчитываю! Но, увы – у нас как раз был двухдневный перерыв на перелет в Оклахому, так что…  
Адама хотелось стукнуть подушкой или высосать из него всю душу через медленный «смертельный» поцелуй, и Томми с удивлением понял, что может всерьез думать о таких вещах и даже… улыбаться…  
\- Я запишу это в счет своего «долга». А пока… небольшой задаток…  
После обеда им пришлось возвращаться в реальность. Томми проводил своего героя в аэропорт, купил билет себе на вечерний рейс, заехал к матери с сестрой, чтобы извиниться за свое исчезновение и попрощаться. Тяжести и паники больше не было. К тупой боли, поселившейся в сердце, наверное, уже навсегда, нужно было просто привыкнуть. Но с этим можно было жить. Дышать, играть. Любить.

9.  
Тур Томми закончился уже в середине сентября, и бэнд распустили по домам до января, когда пора будет садиться за запись следующего альбома. После трех с половиной месяцев в дороге было странно и как-то тоскливо вновь оказаться в своей небольшой квартирке в задыхающемся от жары Лос-Анджелесе да еще без определенных планов до января. Томми выдержал всего две недели, исправно изображая хорошего сына и друга, после чего понял, что перед ним вновь замаячил призрак общества анонимных алкоголиков. В панике устроившись на старое место - барменом к Джереми, он попутно разослал всем друзьям-музыкантам завуалированный вопль о помощи или хотя бы о подработке до зимы. Самым паршивым было то, что Адам подписался на еще чуть ли не двадцать незапланированных шоу, намереваясь вернуться домой не раньше конца декабря, Делми осталась в прошлом теперь уже навсегда, успев обручиться с каким-то тренером по йоге, пока Томми колесил по Штатам, и все это навевало мысли о тотальном незаслуженном одиночестве.  
Это были не лучшие месяцы в жизни Томми. Откат после тура – после всех этих больших и маленьких сцен, ярких огней, воплей фанатов и афтер-пати – усугублялся общим унынием в семье, оставшейся без хозяина, а также неприкаянностью и никому-не-нужностью самого Томми. Вечерняя и немного ночная работа не удовлетворяла ни морально, ни материально, она просто помогала занять время и не сойти с ума, жаль только, что не отвлекала от тоскливых мыслей. Единственным приятным бонусом были посетительницы бара, быстро оценившие молодого бармена с необычной внешностью и ооооочень печальными глазами. Желающих утешить «бедного котеночка» с каждым вечером становилось все больше, и Томми уже не помнил, когда последний раз ночевал дома один. Странным оставалось лишь то, что это совершенно не помогало ему почувствовать себя счастливым.  
Адам действительно вернулся в ЛА в конце декабря, о чем Томми узнал лишь из твиттера. Они все реже созванивались и списывались, черт знает, по какой причине. Томми убеждал себя в том, что Адам слишком занят в туре, к тому же разница во времени с Европой, где он давал последние концерты, не располагала к общению он-лайн. На деле же, он скорее завидовал другу, не имея возможности заниматься любимым делом и не желая бередить сердце. Как бы то ни было, к возвращению Адама домой их общение почти сошло на нет, и Томми впервые за долгое время смотрел на знакомый номер в адресной книге телефона и не чувствовал себя вправе звонить первым.  
«Он, наверное, вымотался, как черт. Позвонит сам, когда будет готов… когда захочет… если захочет…»  
Томми не мог понять, что он чувствует. Ощущение влюбленности несколько притупилось за месяцы разлуки, он вроде и не перестал скучать, но как-то… привык, что ли. И не испытывал потребности увидеться вот прямо сейчас, больше нет. Его даже посещали мысли типа: «может, все? Прошло? Может, это и к лучшему?» - но уверенности они не вызывали.  
Адам не звонил и не писал до самых праздников, а утром тридцатого декабря Томми бесцеремонно поднял с постели настойчивый стук в дверь. Майк и Дэйв умотали на все праздники со своими подружками в Сант-Каролину, так что Томми пришлось подниматься и, матерясь сквозь зубы, брести открывать чертову дверь, а потом стоять столбом, пытаясь понять, откуда всмерть пьяный Адам знает его адрес.  
\- Ннну?..  
\- В смысле?  
\- Впустишшшшь? Или… ик… ммм?  
Крайняя степень охуения, овладевшая Томми, помогла ему сохранять хладнокровие все то время, пока он тащил невероятно тяжелого Адама до ванны, раздевал, затаскивал в душ, поливал холодной водой, не слушая возмущенные и жалобные вопли, а потом укладывал в собственную постель, укутывая двумя одеялами. Пока Адам отсыпался – бессовестно оглашая квартиру могучим храпом до самого вечера, между прочим – Томми бесцельно слонялся из угла в угол, от нечего делать прибрался, приготовил и съел в одного обед, постирал на бережном режиме явно дорогие шмотки гостя и приготовил ужин. И все это время чувствовал себя предательски хорошо – намного лучше, чем последние недели, чем все эти месяцы в разлуке.  
\- Ооооо… моя головааааа…  
\- Добро пожаловать в этот мир, чувак.  
\- Тоооммиии… откуда ты тут… откуда… ой. Откуда я тут взялся?!  
\- Хм…  
\- Я… я хотел позвонить, потом я решил, что не должен, потом… Я помню, как попросил одного своего друга пробить твой адрес, но не решился… или…  
\- Ну, видимо, все же решился, потому что вот – ты здесь, и это действительно мой адрес. И тебе крупно повезло, что двое других парней, с кем я снимаю эту квартиру, сейчас в отъезде, потому что хрен знает, как бы я им это объяснил. Что случилось-то?  
\- Ох, черт… я давно ТАК не нажирался. Простишь меня? Если я тут… если ты не хочешь, я сейчас…  
\- Лежи уж. Тебе повезло, что у меня сегодня нет никаких планов. Есть будешь?  
Голодное урчание в животе гостя все решило за них. Уютно поужинав прямо в кровати, перебрасываясь незначительными фразами почти что «про погоду», они как будто стирали из памяти и из сердца тоскливые одинокие вечера и ночи бессонницы, наполненные единственным желанием: бросить все и приехать, снять номер в очередном отеле, невзирая на расстояние. В груди разливалось тепло, хотелось улыбаться, подстебывать друг друга, а потом…  
\- Так что у тебя случилось, что ты прикатил аж в Бербанк, в таком состоянии, рано утром, под новый год, не боясь привлечь внимание папарацци?  
\- Ох…  
Томми не знал, кто его тянул за язык, почему он не сделал вид, что нет ничего странного в их неожиданной встрече, какого хрена он не воспользовался моментом, чтобы наверстать упущенное – благо Адам все еще был голым в его постели. Но вопрос сам соскочил с языка, и теперь Томми ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть, как внутри Адама словно выключили яркую лампочку, заставив его потускнуть, сгорбиться и отвести взгляд. А потом слушать – так же как когда-то сам Адам терпеливо выслушивал пьяные откровения Томми: о страшной депрессии после тура, о проблемах с менеджментом и судебных разбирательствах с бывшим партнером, а ныне лид-гитаристом. И о том, что приехал из тура не один.  
\- …Черт знает, что на меня нашло… Я много с кем… знакомился в туре, в разных городах и странах, а этот парень запал как-то… А когда я вернулся… И этот новый дом – огромный, пустой, чужой совсем. Я терялся в нем, даже спать не мог первые ночи. Ты не звонил, а я… не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким… сломленным. А тут он – мы с ним иногда разговаривали в скайпе, хотя это те еще разговоры с его ломаным английским. Ну и я… пригласил его приехать, а потом…  
Томми слушал внимательно, не меняя выражения вежливой заинтересованности, маской застывшего на лице. Внутри что-то ломалось, впивалось, застывало и болело, рвалось с треском, а потом снова сращивалось, оставляя уродливые неаккуратные швы. И даже если в некоторые моменты этой «исповеди» ему хотелось заткнуть Адама любым способом, повалить его на спину и проорать в лицо: «Ты должен был просто позвонить! Я был бы рядом, и тебе не пришлось бы переживать всю эту хуйню одному!!» - он продолжал слушать, не моргая, не разжимая губ.  
\- …Знаешь, он так счастлив здесь, так влюблен в меня. Я вижу в его глазах такую преданность и благодарность! Не знаю, как ему жилось там, в его Финляндии, но, кажется, ЛА для него просто воплощение рая на земле. И я… Никто еще не смотрел на меня с такой любовью… мне даже неловко… И я не понимаю, почему… какого хрена мне еще больше хочется убежать оттуда, не ночевать под этой крышей, не просыпаться в той огромной кровати… не видеть этих счастливых глаз. Знаешь, мне кажется, что я подобрал на улице мокрого и замерзшего щенка, а потом выяснил, что не умею ухаживать за домашними животными. Нам даже поговорить особо не о чем – он так плохо знает английский… Я тебе противен, да?  
Томми понял, что он жутко устал. От последних месяцев собственной неустроенности и одиночества. От сегодняшнего бессмысленного дня, нарушившего его душевное равновесие. От бесполезных вспышек ярости, ревности, жалости и отчаяния. От внутренних диалогов с самим собой. Адама хотелось выставить вон, к его «преданному мальчику», в его новый дом, в его успешную жизнь с его звездными проблемами. Но Томми так ясно понимал, что не сможет так же просто выставить Адама из своего сердца, что даже пытаться не стал.  
Они провели ночь вместе. Занимались любовью, пили, жалели друг друга, выражая это крепкими объятьями и неловкими проявлениями нежности. Неважно, что принесет это утро, а также следующий год. Неважно, к кому они будут возвращаться после таких вот ночей - снова редких, и этим невероятно ценных.  
\- Ты ведь не оттолкнешь меня? Обещай…  
\- Спи. Уже не оттолкнул.

Новый год Томми встречал с друзьями, стараясь не вспоминать об Адаме и его неуместном предложении отпраздновать вместе с ним: «Там будут все те же, кого ты знаешь по Кабо… ну, кроме…» Тяжелые мысли о непонятном будущем остались в уходящем году, а бой курантов Томми неожиданно встретил в объятьях симпатичной девчушки – лучшей подруги невесты Шона. В ее глазах, кроме обычного восхищения его миловидной мордашкой, сквозили какая-то почти материнская теплота и понимание, да и целовалась она довольно искренне, хоть и неумело. Черт знает, почему, Томми воспринял это добрым знаком. 

10.  
Жизнь – штука мало того что непредсказуемая, но еще и обладающая своеобразным чувством юмора, Томми в этом не раз убеждался на собственном опыте. Несмотря на совершенно скомканные чувства и почти депрессию в конце года, он уже в январе ощутил вдруг небывалый творческий подъем! Говорят, ничто так не способствует всплеску творчества, как разбитое сердце или новая влюбленность. Томми совершенно точно не был влюблен в свою новую подружку, хотя она все чаще оставалась ночевать у него, постепенно отбив охоту экспериментировать с другими, но и на «разбитое сердце» грешить было как-то нечестно. Да и не было оно «разбитым», что за бред! Подумаешь, в жизни Адама появился какой-то влюбленный «щеночек» - не первый и не последний, Томми был в этом уверен. Им с Адамом, кстати, это совершенно не мешало по-прежнему общаться в своей странной манере: неожиданными смс и редкими звонками, полушутливой болтовней на щекотливые темы, завуалированными признаниями в том, как они соскучились друг по другу. Они даже пару раз снова встречались в каких-то мотелях, и ночи, заполненные горячим сексом, были ничуть не менее жаркими, чем год назад, до всяких там туров и новых отношений. Но как бы то ни было, именно в эти зимние месяцы нового года Томми с упоением писал музыку: иногда не выпускал гитару из рук до рассвета, потом спал пару часов и снова сжимал в ладонях теплый гриф. Он без конца что-то шлифовал, доводил до одному ему известного совершенства, потом брался за мелодии, написанные неделю назад и начинал переделывать их, и остановился только тогда, когда в его активе насчитывалось около двадцати готовых треков – готовых даже на его придирчивый взгляд. У Томми как-то не было времени подумать – с чего вдруг его так прет, пугаться он начал, только когда очередной бессонной ночью, после немного тоскливой переписки с Адамом, на одну из написанных мелодий вдруг стали сами собой ложиться слова…  
В марте, на первую встречу с группой после длительного «отпуска», Томми принес практически написанный альбом. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, совершенно не надеялся на успех и уже почти смирился с тем, что эти песни так и останутся демо-записью для него лично – ну, или максимум превратятся в «альбом для друзей». Но материал так впечатлил членов бэнда, что они буквально за день довели до ума несколько песен и потащили обалдевшего новоиспеченного «сонг-райтера» к продюсеру. В апреле у Томми на столе лежал контракт на выпуск альбома, промо-поддержку и средних масштабов полноценный тур, ориентировочно, в начале следующего года. Примерно в это же время он познакомил Лиз с семьей и провел целый уикенд на ранчо ее родителей, пытаясь осознать, насколько серьезные изменения ждут его в жизни. Во всех областях его жизни.  
И, конечно же, уже через неделю после подписания контракта, Томми получил приглашение от Адама на «очень важный разговор». Они не виделись около месяца, поэтому собственно поговорить удалось не сразу, а спустя пару часов, когда довольно покряхтывающий Адам выпутался из горячих собственнических объятий Томми и принял душ, после чего они уселись на разворошенной кровати друг напротив друга, как были, в чем мать родила.  
\- Ну, в общем-то, кроме того, что я невероятно рад тебя видеть, у меня есть к тебе… предложение.  
\- Еще одно?  
\- Эммм… оно не про секс.  
\- Оу.  
\- Видишь ли, я тут выпускаю альбом, он выйдет уже через три недели, его нужно будет сразу раскручивать, потом, думаю, поедем в тур по Штатам, а в январе я планирую мировой тур… если все пойдет гладко. Так вот. Мне нужен гитарист. Лид-гитарист. Хороший гитарист! Которому я смогу доверять и с которым не сойду с ума от скуки в туре… С которым мне будет комфортно на сцене… В общем… не хочешь поработать со мной?  
«Серьезно?! Именно сейчас?!»  
Томми, не мигая, смотрел на Адама и пытался собрать панически разбегающиеся мысли. Ну, какого хрена, а? Ну почему именно сейчас ему нужно выбирать между собственным проектом и ребятами, которые в него поверили и продали ему свои души – и Адамом, возможностью законно проводить с ним время, находиться с ним на одной сцене…  
\- Эммм… Ты так долго уже молчишь, что мне становится неловко. То ли я оскорбил тебя своим предложением, то ли осчастливил настолько, что ты потерял дар речи. Томми? Что-то не так?  
Да, действительно, нельзя было больше отмалчиваться, пора было дать ответ, которого у Томми еще даже не было. Хотя… кого он обманывает?  
\- Скорее, второе. Знаешь, я, правда, не ожидал. Ты ж вроде работаешь с музыкантами Мадонны, Леди Гагой и Фареллом и хер еще знает с кем, а тут – я… Но дело не в этом.  
Адам нахмурился и неосознанно подтянул к себе край простыни, накинув на бедра, словно именно в этот момент вдруг осознал нелепость своей наготы. Черт побери, как же Томми хотелось разгладить эту складку между темных густых бровей, зажечь эти серые глаза радостью, вызвать счастливую улыбку на зацелованных им же губах! Но с каждой секундой он все больше понимал, какой ответ должен дать. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не разрушит к чертовой матери то хрупкое, что связывало их все эти годы, и он сейчас совсем не о сексе.  
\- Я просто не успел тебе рассказать, но… ты будешь смеяться, но у меня тоже выходит альбом летом. Не то чтобы конкретно у меня, но моей работы там две трети, так что… И у нас тоже будет промо летом и осенью, а с января намечается тур. И я просто не смогу… и не хочу подвести ребят и пропустить этот момент, это важно для меня.  
Адам умел выражать эмоции даже не взглядом, а всем собой, в совокупности, причем, делал это не нарочно, но от этого не становилось легче. Вот и сейчас он только плотнее сжал губы, горько опустив уголки вниз, поник плечами, растерянно потер пальцами висок. Томми не чувствовал в нем обиды или разочарования, но почему-то ощущал свою вину, и совершенно не знал, как это исправить.  
\- Ну, что ж… значит, я немного опоздал.  
\- Эй! Перестань! Не ты опоздал, а… Блин, никто никуда не опоздал, просто… Вот же черт!  
Да что происходит вообще?! Они же и не собирались никогда работать вместе, они, мать их, просто любовники, каких тысячи, просто встречаются раз в месяц ради сногсшибательного секса и иногда еще болтают по телефону… и перебрасываются смс… и летят друг к другу через три штата, чтобы утирать горькие слезы… и готовы бросить все по первому зову, когда одному из низ по-настоящему херово…  
\- Знаешь что? Есть еще одна причина, по которой я бы не принял твое предложение сейчас – даже если бы сидел без работы. – Томми не кривил душой, в нем откуда-то вдруг родилось это понимание, и он спешил поделиться им, пока Адам не закрылся, не почувствовал себя вконец несчастным и брошенным. – Я хочу играть с тобой, для тебя. Я, черт, я безумно этого хочу! Но тогда, когда мы будем равны. По мастерству, по популярности. Подожди, выслушай! Это не какие-то там чертовы амбиции, правда! Но я не хочу быть для тебя и твоих фанатов еще одним сессионным гитаристом, о котором не вспомнят к выходу твоего следующего альбома…  
\- Томми, это такая чушь!..  
\- Может быть. Но я хочу быть достойным тебя. Я сыграю с тобой тогда, когда буду играть на твоем уровне. На уровне мировых туров, мать их, и синглов Фаррела, или с кем ты там еще записываешь свои песни.  
Теперь молчал Адам, не сводя с Томми задумчивого взгляда, по которому почти не получалось прочитать его мысли. С каждой секундой этого молчания Томми все больше нервничал, боясь непонятно чего, наверное, того, что Адам ухмыльнется и скажет: «Ты уверен, что это вообще возможно?» И будет прав! Наверное… И перечеркнет этим возможность их совместной работы навсегда. Может, это и к лучшему…  
\- Хорошо.  
Голос Адама звучал серьезно, совсем немного удивленно, но с ощутимым уважением. Его взгляд потеплел до пронзительно синего, и почему-то этот факт заставил скулы Томми вспыхнуть горячим румянцем – как от самой высокой похвалы.  
\- Я принимаю это. И понимаю тебя. Только… не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго, хорошо?  
То, что Томми почувствовал в этот момент, невозможно было выразить словами. Никто бы не смог, наверное. Поэтому он, молча, потянулся рукой, зарылся пальцами в еще влажные после душа темные пряди, обхватил Адама ладонью за затылок и накрыл его губы своими. Настойчивый язык без сопротивления проник в горячий рот, наглаживая, лаская, дразня податливый язык партнера. Томми перенес вес тела вперед, вынуждая Адама плавно опуститься на спину, не разрывая поцелуй, прижался с одного боку, ощущая, как чужое сердце заполошно бьется о ребра, провел свободной рукой по груди и животу. Не в первый раз сегодня, а значит, можно было не торопиться, растянуть удовольствие. Под медленно ласкающей ладонью напрягались мышцы, вздрагивал живот, горела и покрывалась мурашками кожа. Адам нетерпеливо ерзал и постанывал, недвусмысленно шире разводил ноги, прогибался навстречу. Готовый к большему. Податливый, нетерпеливый. Томми пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не накинуться на него, по обыкновению, не поддаться сжигающему изнутри огню желания. Неееет, сейчас хотелось показать свою благодарность в полном объеме, даже если потом его обвинят в садизме.  
Ладонь сменили губы: влажные поцелуи от ключицы к торчащим соскам, языком пересчитать ребра, присосаться к пупку и довольно улыбнуться, услышав сдавленные ругательства. С Адамом Томми полюбил делать минет, но сейчас и с этим не спешил, только коснулся губами горячей головки, настырно тыкающейся ему в лицо, и тут же перешел на внутреннюю сторону бедер, старательно чередуя правое и левое, постепенно поднимаясь к веснушчатым округлым коленям.  
Он сам не выдержал этой обоюдной пытки уже через несколько минут, когда случайно бросил взгляд на лицо Адама, увидел закушенную губу, запрокинутую голову и абсолютно поплывший взгляд какого-то нереального ультрамаринового оттенка. Рывком подтянулся выше, навис над распластанным телом в капельках испарины, закинул себе на плечо одно колено Адама, подтянув второе к его неровно вздымающейся груди. Адам даже не вскрикнул, когда член Томми слишком резко толкнулся в первый раз, только распахнул глаза и со свистом втянул воздух. Еще толчок – глаза цвета штормового океана закатились от удовольствия, из раскрытого рта вырвался хриплый стон. Томми двигался размеренно и неумолимо, боясь остановиться или сорвать ритм, не обращая внимания на дрожь в напряженных руках, на капли пота, стекающие на кончик носа. Он неотрывно смотрел на лицо Адама, просто пожирал его взглядом, как будто хотел запомнить его именно таким, сфотографировать в памяти на всю оставшуюся жизнь, хотя был уверен, что у них будет еще множество таких ночей и вечеров…  
Оргазм накатывал постепенно, не туманя рассудок, не мешая наслаждаться процессом, и Томми четко поймал момент, когда пора было обхватить сочащийся смазкой член Адама скользкими пальцами, чтобы привести их к разрядке одновременно. Вместе с очередным взрывом удовольствия и накрывшей их после этого слабостью, на Томми снизошло необыкновенное спокойствие и даже умиротворение. Как будто Вселенная приняла его решение, рассмотрела и широким летящим почерком подписала: «Да будет так!»  
\- Обещай мне, Томми… в тот день, когда мы с тобой подпишем контракт о совместной работе, я тебя трахну… Я сделаю так, чтобы ты умер от наслаждения и заново родился в моих объятиях, уже только для меня, для меня одного.  
\- Обещаю…  
«Да будет так!»

11.  
«Догони меня, если сможешь».  
Этот новый девиз их ненормальных отношений был хорош всем, кроме результата. Да, процесс захватил их обоих и был весьма увлекательным, спору нет. Хоть они и старались не воспринимать собственные достижения как соревнование друг с другом, но воспоминания о том разговоре и тех обещаниях не выходили из головы, заставляя волноваться о месте в собственном рейтинге.  
Альбом Адама несколько недель держался на вершине Billboard-chart, чего никогда ранее не случалось с открытыми представителями ЛГБТ.  
Альбом авторства Томми выиграл номинацию «Открытие года» в «MetalMusicAwards», обойдя довольно сильных соперников.  
Адам два с половиной месяца провел в успешном международном туре, а вернувшись, обнаружил себя в номинантах на премию Грэмми – «лучший альбом года» и «лучшая фан-армия года».  
Томми с ребятами исколесили с концертами половину Штатов и посетили несколько европейских государств, закончив самый крупный для них тур в качестве хэдлайнера на одном из крупнейших металл-фестов Америки.  
Между всеми этими событиями у них каким-то удивительным образом получалось иногда встречаться ради неизменно хорошего секса и задушевных разговоров. Последнее было новшеством. Еще года два назад Томми могло бы это насторожить, но сейчас как-то поздновато было предаваться рефлексиям. Тем более что некоторые темы им, как выяснилось, действительно не с кем было больше обсудить.  
\- …Мне все чаще кажется, что я и Саули… что мы не отвечаем ожиданиям друг друга. Ну, серьезно, черт, я вообще не домосед и никогда им не был! А он… он увлекся готовкой, здоровым питанием, каждый вечер устраивает эксклюзивный ужин на двоих и ждет меня, как образцовая женушка… И мне сразу начинает казаться, что мне уже сорок лет… Я люблю спонтанность! Люблю сорваться из студии в клубы и заявится домой под утро! Ну и… я не слишком моногамен, ты знаешь…  
Не самые традиционные темы для обсуждения в постели с любовником. Но когда Томми уже почти готов высказать это Адаму, он обнаруживает себя где-то на середине собственной исповеди, а взгляд серо-голубых глаз напротив слишком преисполнен сочувствия, чтобы упрекать его обладателя в чем-либо.  
\- …Черт меня дернул познакомить Лиз со своими. Теперь мать просто не дает прохода: женись да женись. Недавно узнал, что пока меня не было, они приглашали Лиз на все семейные праздники. Так и хочется сказать: ну и удочерите ее, раз она вам так нравится, только меня оставьте в покое! Нет, она неплохая девушка… Мне, в общем-то, хорошо с ней… Но я как-то не готов, что ли…  
\- Знаешь, ты никогда не будешь готов, если не захотел этого в первую же вашу встречу. Или хотя бы не допустил такую мысль.  
\- Знаешь, это поразительно, но ты все такой же неисправимый романтик. Как там поживают твои сирены?  
Часом позже, вылизывая соленую от испарины шею Адама и слушая его рваные выдохи под собой, Томми думал о том, что первая встреча совершенно не обязательно определяет ход дальнейшего развития отношений. И они оба – самый яркий этому пример. Хотя Адам, наверняка, нашел бы, что возразить. Если бы мог думать в этот момент еще о чем-то, кроме разрывающего его надвое удовольствия.  
Разговор о совместной работе Адам заводил еще дважды за этот крайне успешный для них год. Каждый раз это необыкновенно поднимало самооценку Томми, но он был вынужден снова и снова отказывать, так как Адам, как нарочно, выбирал самое неподходящее для своих искушающих предложений время. Хотя, если подумать, Томми уже не так сильно хотелось ломаться и соблюдать навязанную им же договоренность.  
\- Признайся, ты больше жалеешь о моей все еще неприкосновенной заднице, чем о том, что я не играю с тобой на одной сцене? – ехидно спрашивал он у Адама, призывно поглаживая обсуждаемую часть тела, обтянутую узкими джинсами.  
\- Я все еще надеюсь заполучить и то и другое, и теперь уже точно не соглашусь только на половину. Уговор есть уговор!  
От такого твердого ответа у Томми неизбежно теплело в груди и что-то сладко сжималось внизу живота. Он тоже уже все решил для себя на этот счет, но Адаму необязательно было об этом знать.  
Тем временем, «догонялки» грозили затянуться. Каким бы грандиозным не был успех небольшой талантливой металл-группы, у Адама с его международным признанием всегда получалось легко его переплюнуть. Томми иногда поражался, как они до сих пор не превратились в соперников при таком раскладе и не возненавидели друг друга. Наверное, спасало понимание, насколько этот их договор является условным, ни к чему, на самом деле, серьезно не обязывающим. Но время шло, и они продолжали усердно работать и расти над собой, искренне радуясь успехам друг друга, не позволяя себе расслабиться ни на день.  
Иногда Томми ловил себя на предательских пораженческих мыслях. Все чаще ему хотелось в некотором роде сдаться и выполнить хотя бы одну часть сделки – ту, от которой не пострадают его музыканты – успокоить себя и Адама хотя бы в этом. Но что-то все время мешало выполнить задуманное, не иначе, к счастью.  
А потом Адам начал работать с великими «Queen» - и Томми вдруг испугался. Такой масштаб никогда не будет им с ребятами по зубам. Не сглупил ли он тогда, отказавшись от реального шанса стать узнаваемым для шести миллионов фанатов по всему миру – даже в качестве всего лишь сессионного гитариста знаменитого Адама Ламберта? Даже если это был бы временный и весьма односторонний успех, он нашел бы, как закрепить его, как использовать приобретенные в таком сотрудничестве связи. А сейчас… Игра в «догонялки» резко теряет смысл, если результат становится недостижимым для одного из игроков. Амбиции и романтика – это, конечно, замечательно, но иногда стоит послушать и обыкновенную практичность, вот только не поздно ли он об этом вспомнил?  
Его сомнения разрешил сам Адам. Позвонил как-то из Лондона и абсолютно вымотанным, чуть охрипшим голосом ответил на еще даже не озвученные вопросы.  
\- Послушай, это не считается. Это не мое творчество, это вполовину не моя заслуга, просто удачное стечение множества обстоятельств. Я только помогаю Брайану и Роджеру напомнить о себе, продлить их творческую жизнь, а сам, между прочим, откладываю из-за этого выход третьего альбома. Так что, у тебя есть фора.  
По совести, это заявление можно – и нужно было бы – признать слабым утешением и подтасовкой карт, но кому в наше время нужны честность и благородство? Томми ухватился за так щедро протянутую ему соломинку обеими руками, буквально насильно заставляя себя вновь поверить, что он еще может побороться и, если не выиграть эту гонку, то хотя бы сократить отрыв. Если бы Адам был в то время в Лос-Анжелесе, возможно, Томми смог бы убедить его существенно пересмотреть их договоренности, сократив ожидаемые дивиденды до одного пункта. Но, увы, Адам болтался в Лондоне с легендами рока, и Томми от скуки снова занялся карьерой, используя свободное время для налаживания новых связей и продажи своего творчества.  
Где-то через месяц с бэндом Томми подписали контракт менеджеры самих «Korn», предложив совместный тур по Европе и Азии. Играть на разогреве у легенд мировой металл-сцены и выступать в качестве фронтмэна с легендами рока всех времен и народов – это, конечно, совсем не одно и тоже, но задница Томми не хотела больше думать о таких мелочах.  
Томми хотел выполнить эту часть сделки. И никакая «порядочность» не была тому причиной. Черт знает, с какого момента, но Томми хотел сделать это – хотел отдать себя Адаму, подарить ему свою девственность, как бы банально и пошло это не звучало. И сейчас было самое подходящее время для этого – именно сейчас, когда они хоть немного уравняли свои шансы на успех на капризном музыкальном Олимпе. Кто знает, вдруг завтра Адама провозгласят новым Элвисом Пресли, или он откроет собственную звукозаписывающую кампанию? Нет уж, надо использовать каждый подвернувшийся случай, чтобы потом не кусать локти. Томми был уверен в том, что Адам не упустит шанс залезть к нему в штаны, стоит только намекнуть ему о такой возможности. Осталось только выбрать удобный случай. 

12.  
«Поймай меня, если сможешь».  
Да, черт побери, их идиотский договор перешел на следующую стадию. И дело осложнялось тем, что знал об этом только один из участников. Томми был уверен, что если бы Адам догадывался, какое счастье готово на него свалиться при первом же удобном случае, он бы горы свернул и по-отменял половину своих шоу, лишь бы приблизить этот самый случай. Но чтобы поставить Адама в известность, с ним опять же нужно было встретиться лично – и все возвращалось на тот же самый замкнутый круг. Томми нервничал и бесился, но выполнить задуманное так легко и изящно, словно бы между делом, как он планировал, ему категорически не удавалось. Их графики и раньше редко совпадали, а сейчас будто кто-то «сверху» решил, во что бы то ни стало, не допустить окончательного «падения» Томми, разведя их с Адамом дороги с тщательностью профессионального логиста.  
«Привет, какие у тебя планы на следующий уик-энд? У меня образовалось целых два выходных, могу попить с тобой пива где-нибудь в пределах Калифорнии».  
«Ох, детка, следующие выходные я проведу в Китае – у нас там пара интервью и выступление в какой-то ТВ-передаче. А что ты скажешь о середине неделе после них? Возможно, среда-четверг? Я ооооооочень хочу выпить с тобой пива, даже не представляешь, как!»  
«Угу. Я как раз буду с ребятами в Вашингтоне. Ну, значит, как-нибудь в другой раз…»  
Впору было биться головой о стену. Ну не писать же Адаму смс: «Слушай, я тут решил отдаться тебе – как насчет этой пятницы?» Хотя Томми был готов биться об заклад, что в этом случае Адам был бы у него уже в четверг, несмотря на все графики мира. А вдруг нет? И вообще, Томми слишком ценил свое эксклюзивное предложение, чтобы реализовывать его так прозаично. К тому же, в их случае передержек быть не могло: чем дольше они оба этого ждут, тем горячее будет результат. А в отношении Томми еще можно было добавить: тем меньше он будет сомневаться и бояться. Сомнений, как бы, уже и так почти не было, а вот определенные страхи – физиологического характера – все еще присутствовали.  
В этой безумной гонке друг за другом как-то незаметно прошло полтора года. Работа с «Korn» принесла Томми и его музыкантам больше известности, чем все предыдущие туры и фестивали. Менеджеры наседали на ребят, требуя анонсировать дату выхода следующего альбома, Томми, на правах лидера группы, чуть ли не ежедневно рассматривал предложения о выступлениях, сотрудничестве, около-музыкальных проектах. Жизнь брала свое, не давала думать о всякой ерунде, гнала вперед, требовала полной отдачи сил и мыслей. Честно говоря, на какое-то время Томми даже потерял Адама из виду, не зная, где он сейчас и чем занимается. Их собственное творческое соперничество отошло на второй план, о своем, все еще не врученном, щедром даре Томми вспоминал в контексте «когда-нибудь, обязательно», а сейчас были дела и поважнее.  
Например, поверить в то, что их действительно приглашают выступить на летнем фестивале «Summer Sonic» в Токио, наряду с такими монстрами рока и металла, у которых хочется просить автограф, а не встречаться с ними на афтерпати на равных правах. У Томми так тряслись руки, когда он рассматривал макет афиши – уже с их бэндом в качестве участников первого дня – что он даже не сразу увидел в списке на второй день великих «Queen»… да, правильно – с Адамом в качестве солиста. Нервный смех рвался наружу весь остаток встречи с менеджерами, но Томми мужественно сдерживал его, пока не оказался, наконец, один – в собственной машине около офиса. А там, как следует отсмеявшись и застыв с айфоном в руках, Томми вдруг так остро осознал, что их «догонялки» скоро закончатся – вот же, уже и дата есть - что даже сердце заколотилось.  
«Привет, угадай, кто только что подписал согласие на выступление на «Summer Sonic» в августе?»  
«Да ладно! Поздравляю, малыш! И буду рад, наконец, увидеть тебя на сцене вживую!»  
\- Ну еще бы… Если бы ты только знал, как ты на самом деле будешь рад!..

Время до августа пролетело даже слишком быстро. Томми с ребятами репетировали, как проклятые, и между делом дали еще несколько концертов местного масштаба. Адам прилетал в Лос-Анжелес на неделю – между первой и второй частью своего североамериканского тура с «Queen» - но в лучших традициях голливудских мелодрам, Томми именно в это время болтался в Техасе, где они с ребятами участвовали в небольшом местном фестивале, обкатывая будущее грандиозное выступление. Так что, прилетев в Токио в конце августа, разместившись в отеле, пройдясь по сцене, на которой им завтра предстояло задать жару, молодые голливудские металлисты отправились набираться смелости в местный бар, а их лидер незаметно смылся по «личным делам». Томми всего лишь нужно было, не вызывая подозрений, выяснить, прилетели ли уже «все остальные» участники фестиваля, и где их разместили.  
\- Простите, мистер, но это весьма конфиденциальная информация. Но если вас интересует кто-то конкретный, вы можете обратиться к нашим волонтерам, они проведут вас в менеджерский штаб, и там, возможно…  
Поняв, что сюрприз сделать не удастся, Томми удрученно набрал лаконичное смс:  
«Мы уже в Токио. А ты?»  
Ответ не приходил довольно долго, то ли из-за разницы в часовых поясах, то ли еще по какой-то причине, а когда все-таки пришел, Томми уже был готов ко всему, чему угодно.  
«Мы задерживаемся – непредвиденные обстоятельства. Прилетим только послезавтра. Поменяй билет – я задержусь в Токио на день после фестиваля!»  
Можно было сколько угодно материться сквозь зубы и страдальчески поднимать к потолку взгляд – это не помогло бы изменить ситуацию. А может, это и к лучшему? Вероятно, грядущие постельные подвиги будут уместнее после важнейшего выступления в жизни Томми, а не до него?  
Отыграли они просто отлично – сказались кураж и тщательная подготовка. Эйфории хватило до самого вечера, а на афтерпати, после одобрительных слов от легендарного Джои Джордиссона и бокала виски, распитого с самим Джеймсом Хэтфилдом, Томми накрыло по новой. Вечеринка с кумирами затянулась почти до утра. Томми очнулся после нее уже далеко за полдень, с трудом ощущая собственное тело, но с поразительной ясностью понимая, что опаздывает на самое ожидаемое шоу этого уик-энда – легендарных «Queen» - и Адам вряд ли простит ему это, даже после озвученного крайне неприличного предложения, которое тем временем уже перешло в стадию «сегодня или никогда».  
Томми успел – сам себе удивляясь, до последней минуты не веря в свое поразительное везение, но к моменту, когда Брайан Мэй вывел свой первый риф, Томми уже стоял в зоне для технического персонала и так широко улыбался, что у него сводило скулы. Адам блистал. Он был ураганом, он в два счета захватил всех зрителей, заставив удивленно присвистнуть даже видавших виды местных техников, бросивших сматывать какой-то там шнур и прилипших взглядами к сцене. У Томми от гордости распирало грудь, сводило пальцы и слезились глаза. Нестерпимо хотелось повернуться ко всем этим людям за его спиной и сказать – громко, во всеуслышание: «Этот парень – мой хороший друг! Он – мой… просто мой!» Но на деле, конечно, у него еще была кишка тонка. И когда Адам совершенно неожиданно слетел со сцены с их стороны, выхватив у одного помощника полотенце, у второго – бутылку с водой, а потом вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Томми, у последнего оборвалось все внутри и захотелось быстро обернуться, чтобы проверить – не видит ли кто из знакомых. Адам, к своей чести, только широко, совершенно счастливо улыбнулся, нахально подмигнул всем стоящим в их углу и снова рванул на сцену, поправляя гарнитуру в ухе. А у Томми появился лишний повод подумать о том, как далеко могут зайти их отношения, и насколько им обоим это нужно на самом деле. 

Когда они, наконец, действительно встретились – наедине, в укромном месте, где можно было не изображать коллег, впервые беседующих друг с другом лично за бокалом шампанского, с токийского летнего неба вовсю сыпались звезды. На удачу.  
У Томми с самого начала афтерпати, на которой им обоим пришлось хотя бы появиться, был дикий мандраж, до трясущихся пальцев и холодных мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Хотелось уже скорее избавиться от этой муки – ожидания, страха, предвкушения пополам с глупыми сомнениями – перестать изображать девственницу, решившую принести себя в жертву дракону, почувствовать себя, наконец, отлюбленным… Выдохнуть с облегчением, испытав не разочарование, а то самое удовольствие, от которого Адаму иногда после оргазма приходится утирать слезы. Томми все еще надеялся, что будет именно так. И пора было это, черт возьми, проверить, наконец.  
\- Иди ко мне. Черт, Томми, как же я соскучился… Я не выдержу больше ни минуты. Блин, я так хочу тебя, малыш…  
Взять свое нахрапом не удалось. Томми тоже смертельно соскучился, и как бы он не нервничал по поводу предстоящего, он не смог устоять, стоило Адаму притянуть его к себе и со стоном присосаться к его губам страстным поцелуем. Опомнился Томми только когда Адам взял его руку и решительно переместил ее к своему паху, тут же выгнувшись от новой волны желания. Ощутив в ладони толстый крепкий член, жаждущий ласки, Томми вдруг разом вспомнил, что именно сегодня между ними должно произойти «не как всегда», и замер, пытаясь совладать с собой, вернее с накатившей на него паникой.  
\- Что? Томми? Что-то не так?  
Ну что ж – сейчас или никогда? Как же ему было страшно, кто бы знал.  
\- Все так. Я просто… я… Я не успел тебя сказать, но я…  
\- Что? Господи боже, что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось. Но я… Короче, я хочу выполнить часть нашего договора.  
\- Правда? Ты решил играть со мной? О, черт, я так рад! Серьезно! Я просто…  
\- Да нет же! Другую…  
\- ЧТО?!  
Большим идиотом Томми себя еще не чувствовал. По лицу Адама было совершенно непонятно – рад он или разочарован, или не готов, а может, вообще передумал. Томми даже не был уверен, что Адам понял, о чем речь – во всяком случае, пока тот не выдохнул хрипловато-восхищенно какое-то замысловатое ругательство и не взглянул на Томми совершенно другим, новым взглядом, от которого его окатило жаркой волной.  
Томми был морально готов к боли. На большее его фантазии не хватало. Он был чересчур практичным и циничным, чтобы думать о романтике и надеяться на чудо, зато очень хорошо представлял, что должен испытать при первом проникновении немаленького члена Адама в его, Томми, девственную задницу. Попытаться как-то подготовить себя, «разработать», как об этом писали в глупых статьях и умных фанфиках, у Томми не хватило решимости: вот еще, лезть самому себе в задницу пальцами или посторонними предметами, нет уж, пусть Адам этим занимается. Единственное, на что он не рассчитывал, что когда Адам действительно этим займется, он просто потеряет голову от незнакомых ощущений, забудет, как его зовут и где он находится.  
Адам умудрился в один момент превратиться из привычного – покорно отдающегося, принимающего, позволяющего себя любить, как Томми вздумается – в совершенно нового, незнакомого, властного мужчину, отлично знающего, что надо делать, чтобы находящийся с ним в постели парень мгновенно сошел с ума от желания. Он буквально затопил Томми собой, так же как на своих концертах он затапливал собой весь зрительный зал, вводя всех вокруг в экстаз своим голосом. Сейчас голос молчал, но всего остального Адама на одного единственного Томми было так много, что его грозило разорвать еще до самого главного события. Томми считал себя уже достаточно искушенным в сексе – в том числе с мужчиной, но сейчас казался сам себе зеленым девственником, потому что то, что творил с ним Адам, он не мог вообразить даже в самых смелых мечтах. Адам как-то умудрялся ласкать его одновременно везде, сразу и языком, и пальцами, быть нежным и настойчивым, вертеть его как куклу, раскладывая в удобные для него положения, нависать над ним, вжиматься в него горячим сильным телом, передавая ему свою дрожь нетерпения.  
Томми посмел вмешаться в процесс только один раз: когда выплыл из тягучего дурмана чуть болезненного удовольствия, осознав, что Адам вынул из его задницы свои волшебные пальцы и подозрительно затих, чем-то там шурша и скрипя. Вид готового «к бою» крупного члена с вздувшимися венами и угрожающе багровой головкой, с трудом втиснувшейся в презерватив, сковал Томми страхом по рукам и ногам, перехватив дыхание. И когда Адам навис над ним, выше подтягивая его колени, перехватывая их поудобнее и разводя в сторону, Томми последним усилием воли уперся ему в грудь ладонями, снова до омерзения напоминая себе всех в мире жертвенных девственниц под их первыми драконами.  
\- Что? Томми? Эй, сейчас немного поздно останавливаться… Доверься мне, ладно?  
\- Я… Просто… Давай осторожно, хорошо?  
От нежной улыбки в ответ Томми бросило в жар, а потом все связные мысли вылетели из его головы надолго, оставив в ней только какие-то первобытные междометия. Боль действительно была – тут Томми не обманулся. Но он не мог и предположить, что от этой боли у него будет сладко ломить мышцы, как при высокой температуре, что она будет только увеличивать удовольствие, порождать еще более сильное желание, и что самым большим страхом будет потерять ее – что она закончится, что Адам перестанет двигаться в нем, расплющивая его по кровати.  
Томми казалось, что это длилось очень-очень долго. Он уже успел сорвать голос и выдрать из шевелюры Адама клок волос, у него затекли мышцы ног и нещадно ныла поясница, но все же, когда Томми почувствовал, что его накрывает волной оргазма, он испытал такое отчаяние, что вцепился в плечи Адама и хрипло забормотал, чуть не плача:  
\- Нет, нет, не сейчас, еще не!.. Аааа, чеееерт!!.  
Короткий смех Адама у него над ухом показался не то удивленным, не то издевательским. Томми обиженно всхлипнул, протяжно застонал, ощутив, как Адам медленно вытягивает из него свой замечательный член, и сразу же почувствовал себя опустошенным и осиротевшим. Его немного отвлекли благодарные поцелуи и яркий оргазм Адама, стянувшего презерватив и излившегося ему на живот, но после этого силы закончились так резко, что сам себе Томми напоминал труп – еще теплый, даже дышащий, но совершенно обездвиженный.  
Видимо, ему удалось задремать, но ненадолго: неугомонный Адам вернулся из душа с мокрым полотенцем, садистски вертел его во все стороны, заставляя охать и стонать, а потом целовал и покусывал его губы, уши и шею, пока Томми не открыл глаза.  
И тут же наткнулся расфокусированным взглядом на лист бумаги.  
\- Это… что?  
\- Это бумага. А вот это – ручка. Которой ты сейчас мне напишешь расписку.  
\- Ну, Ааааадааам…  
\- Да, прямо сейчас, а то потом я еще полгода буду тебя ловить! Пиши: «Я, Томми Рэтлифф, обязуюсь выступать в качестве сессионного гитариста с Адамом Ламбертом…»  
\- Ааааадааааам…  
\- Давай-давай! Договор есть договор, где второй пункт, там и первый! Ну, хочешь, я сам напишу, а ты только подпись поставишь?  
Томми очень хотел спать. А потом повторить то, что с ним было несколько минут назад, но уже более вдумчиво и осознанно. Но сначала как следует выспаться и восстановить силы. И если для этого нужно было одномоментно напрячься и черкнуть в углу листа подсунутой ему ручкой – не велика жертва. 

13.  
Была одна вещь, которую Томми органически не переносил. Давление. Неважно, по какому поводу и от кого оно исходило – касалось ли это работы или пакета с мусором – с самого детства давление вызывало у Томми исключительно обратную реакцию, то есть нежелание вообще что-то делать, даже если перед этим он рассматривал такую возможность. Чтобы добиться от Томми результата, на самом деле, существовало множество способов от лести до банального «слабо», но почему-то даже самые близкие люди, знающие его кучу лет, иногда забывали об этом.  
«Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что именно ты подписал, малыш, и не будешь отлынивать! Я еще не определился с датами начала промо, но оно точно будет в следующем году, и тебе хорошо бы заранее освободить для меня время!»  
Томми читал смс от Адама и мрачнел с каждой секундой. Блин, ну зачем это нужно, а?! Он уже и так подписал – и, кстати, не припоминает Адаму, каким способом тот добыл его подпись! – он уже и сам готов сделать все возможное, чтобы действительно поработать с этим чертовым шантажистом, хотя пока даже не представляет, с какого боку подступиться к этой проблеме. Но вот после таких «напоминаний» единственное, чего ему хотелось, это послать Адама к чертовой матери, хотя бы в профессиональной части их отношений.  
И все же весь конец этого года Томми честно пытался выполнить свою часть сделки. Он осторожно узнавал у ребят их планы на будущий год, буквально бегал от менеджеров с их настойчивыми предложениями, пытался прислушиваться к себе, чтобы понять – готов ли он в действительности что-то круто менять в своей внезапно взлетевшей карьере. Вот ведь, как бывает: когда ты мыкаешься по никому не известным барам, играя перед двадцатью почти случайными посетителями, мечтая хотя бы о небольших концертных площадках, никто не предлагает тебе место сессионного гитариста у нового рок-кумира современности! А стоит тебе подняться чуть выше, трудом и потом сделать себе какое-никакое имя – и на тебе, тут же приходится разрываться на части, пытаясь не упустить ни одно из судьбоносных предложений.  
Желая хоть немного отвлечься от рабочих передряг, Томми решил провести уик-энд у матери с сестрой, поиграть с племяшкой, почувствовать себя младшим любимым сыночком и братишкой. Но за первым же совместным ужином, как раз когда Томми почти уже почувствовал умиротворение, на него накинули сеть, как на ничего не подозревающего прикормленного на живца карпа.  
\- Ну, вот что, сынок. Мы тут подумали… все вместе, и знаешь, лучшего времени для свадьбы, чем январь, вам с Лиз не найти.  
\- Что?!  
\- Что слышал. Знаю я твою нерешительность и это твое нежелание что-то организовывать! Тебе и не придется – все организуем мы. Но ты вечно в разъездах, все эти твои концерты, фестивали… Да Лиз, бедняжка, у нас бывает чаще, чем проводит время с тобой!  
\- Но, мама, я вообще не собирался!..  
\- Ты и не соберешься. У вас, звезд, всегда личная жизнь в последнюю очередь! А я, знаешь ли, не вечная! И хочу дождаться от тебя внуков! И если уж папа… не дожил…  
\- Ну, начинаааааается…  
Раз мама вспомнила папу и начала всхлипывать, дела, действительно были плохи. В таких случаях Томми чувствовал себя последним эгоистом, вспоминал, как мало времени проводил с отцом перед его смертью, и был готов на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого чувства вины и утраты. Но свадьба?!  
\- Мама, я обещаю подумать, но январь это слишком… рано. Я даже не знаю, что у меня в январе! Может, у меня там тур уже запланирован!  
\- Хорошо, подумай. Но не позже весны! Ох, что-то мне не хорошо… Лиза, подай мне, пожалуйста, мои таблетки…  
После уик-энда с родными Томми чувствовал себя настолько подавленным и напуганным, что впору было подумывать о бегстве. Но, как назло, перед рождественскими праздниками на них посыпались новые предложения, ребятам хотелось подзаработать, и Томми погряз в репетициях и выступлениях.  
Новый год Томми встретил с Лиз и ее родными, и, несмотря на то, что никто ни разу не обмолвился о свадьбе, призрак недавнего разговора витал в воздухе, портил настроение и порождал дух противоречия. Наверное, сейчас был самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы улизнуть к Адаму, забыться в его объятиях и даже, возможно, согласиться на все его собственнические условия, но Адам блистал в Лондоне, освещая собой новогоднюю ночь, и в ближайшее время вряд ли собирался домой. Неудивительно, что Томми чувствовал себя не то обманутым, не то принесенным в жертву без его ведома, но совершенно точно одиноким и непонятым. Никем.  
То, что произошло в дальнейшем, Томми мог объяснить только совокупностью всех, на первый взгляд, ничего незначащих факторов, которые навалились на него всем скопом.  
После праздников Лиз затащила его на шоппинг и будто невзначай подвела к витрине с обручальными кольцами, сдержанно вздыхая и мечтательно улыбаясь. Сколько бы она не поглядывала на него искоса, все сильнее прижимаясь и стискивая его руку, Томми мужественно простоял тупым бревном, изображая полное непонимание ее намеков, но настроение, если оно вообще было, лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. В этот же вечер он не выдержал и позвонил Адаму, но не услышал ничего кроме невнятных извинений за свой «неприезд»: много дел, репетиции перед туром… А на следующий день интернет с энтузиазмом обсуждал фото из клуба, на котором Адам неплохо проводил время в компании вполне симпатичных и раскрепощенных парней. В довершении всего, Томми получил на е-мэйл письмо от менеджера группы, которое заканчивалось настоятельной просьбой подумать о новом альбоме и представить его, желательно, не позднее…  
И тут Томми просто захлебнулся бешенством и отчаянием. Да какого хера они все на него насели?! Кто дал им право принимать за него решения?! Одни уже практически назначили дату ЕГО свадьбы, другие определили, к какому числу ЕМУ надо активизировать всплеск творчества, а третий, наверняка, уже подготовил контракт, поди-ка, и подпись его скопировал с той памятной расписки! Сколько это может продолжаться, мать вашу?!  
В Томми клокотало что-то страшное, пугающее даже его самого. Чувствуя, что его может разорвать, нанеся при этом непоправимый вред, если не окружающим, то отношениям с ними уж точно, Томми выскочил из квартиры, захватив только куртку, в которой, на его счастье, лежали бумажник и ключи. Увлеченный обличающими мысленными диалогами со своими обидчиками, он опомнился уже в аэропорту, сжимая в руках билет в Мексику. Ну, конечно, наркодиллеры и неудачники всегда бегут в Мексику – почти национальная традиция, чтоб их всех. И только в самолете Томми понял, что забыл дома айфон. Ну, что же, так даже лучше. На очередной вершине своей карьеры, в начале нового года, который обещал стать невероятно успешным и судьбоносным для него, Томми как никогда желал одиночества.  
В Мексике он немного растерялся, но, в конце концов, выбрал не слишком дорогой отель недалеко от тех мест, где они зависали с Адамом… черт, сколько же лет назад? Это было ошибкой. Он понял эту простую истину, когда спустившись к пляжу на утро следующего дня, повернул голову направо и увидел «тот самый пляж» - как в очень плохих голливудских мелодрамах. Может, и не «тот самый», но очень похож. Да даже если бы он и не был похож, тут, черт возьми, все напоминало о тех четырех днях, когда они были независимы и счастливы. И влюблены, наверное…  
Одиночество действительно исцеляет, очищает и вправляет на место мозги, при одном условии, если эти самые мозги не заняты чем-то другим так крепко, что не дают своему обладателю передышки ни днем, ни ночью. В буквальном смысле. Томми и так плохо спал, но нигде он так ни страдал бессонницей, как в этой чертовой Мексике в январе 2015 года. Постепенно, к концу второго «целительного» дня, Томми заметил, что ни Лиз, ни срочно понадобившийся второй альбом практически его уже не волнуют. Придумает он что-нибудь с этой свадьбой – все равно силком к алтарю не потащат. Ну и даже если женится – разве что-то это изменит? И альбом напишется – вон, уже свербит в голове, и если он окажется еще мрачнее предыдущего, что же, не Томми в этом виноват. А вот что делать с Адамом… С тем самым Адамом, который больше не захочет слышать отговорки и давать отсрочки, с которым хочется и страшно – после Брайана-то Мэя – оказаться на одной сцене, ради которого, оказывается, многим можно пожертвовать, но всем ли? С тем самым Адамом, без которого так плохо, что хочется выть на луну - тоскливо и жалко. И Томми чувствовал, что еще несколько таких одиноких ночей, и он вполне «навоет» целый альбом, и даже с «бонус-треками».  
Несколько мелодий он действительно записал, для чего пришлось, проклиная свою недальновидность, купить в какой-то лавке дешевую акустическую гитару. А потом он купил бутылку текилы, устроился с ней прямо на пляже и излил равнодушному океану все свое горе, жаль, что не в рифму. Когда в бутылке осталось чуть больше трети, Томми твердо решил завтра же вернуться домой, позвонить Адаму и… и там, как пойдет. В эту ночь он впервые крепко выспался.  
Когда ближе к полудню, помятый и мучимый жутким похмельем, Томми вернулся в свой номер, он обнаружил там Адама. Выглядел «кумир современности» не лучше, разве что от него не разило переработанной дешевой текилой, но помятость, растерянность и мрачная решительность были в наличии.  
\- Если ты в следующий раз захочешь от меня сбежать, пользуйся поддельными документами…  
\- Да я вроде и не… Но ты же был в Лондоне?  
\- Был. Но когда ты проигнорировал все мои смс и звонки в течение двух суток, мне стало как-то не до Лондона. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- А все-таки?  
Мда, разговаривать на серьезные темы Томми так и не научился. Выдержав минут пять беспорядочного возмущенного бормотания и перескакивания с темы на тему, вернее, с обиды на обиду, Адам тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с кровати, на которой сидел, обнял разбушевавшегося беглеца и заткнул его терпеливым нежным поцелуем. Томми еще совсем немного потрепыхался для приличия, пытаясь высвободиться и «досказать», но потом затих, наслаждаясь невероятным облегчением, накатывающим на него волна за волной, смывающим с него глупые обиды и упрямство, панику перед обстоятельствами, которые грозили оказаться сильнее его желаний, страх сделать неправильный выбор и жалеть о нем всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Они остались в Мексике еще на день, который не вылезали из постели даже из-за еды. Все серьезные разговоры сошли на нет, уступив место несерьезным, исключение составили только два надолго запомнившихся Томми момента. Первый случился после одного из прекрасных фееричных оргазмов, претендующих на звание лучшего в пока небогатой практике Томми в роли боттома.  
\- Я люблю тебя. – Адам сказал это так серьезно, что Томми даже испугался, что за этим последует какое-нибудь бескомпромиссное «но». Но за этим последовали только бережные поцелуи, полные этой самой любви, и Томми просто наслаждался ими, улучив момент, чтобы шепнуть свое неловкое «я тоже».  
А второй важный момент произошел перед самым отлетом домой, уже в аэропорту, где они так сильно конспирировались от возможных папарацци, что чуть не потеряли сумку Адама, которую он не захотел сдавать в багаж.  
\- Слушай, я чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что так давил на тебя, что довел тебя чуть ли не до нервного срыва…  
\- Да ладно, что уж теперь…  
\- Нет, не ладно. Знаешь, я порву ту расписку. И я больше не хочу навязывать тебе никакой договор. Поиграешь со мной, когда сможешь и захочешь. Когда это не будет таким стрессом и не поставит тебя перед выбором. А даже если нет… Ну, это не такая уж трагедия. Мы как-нибудь устроим квартирник для Сутана, и ты будешь аккомпанировать мне до самого утра, окей?  
В этот раз Томми даже не нашел слов, но, кажется, Адам все понял по его глазам. 2015-ый год начинался не так уж и плохо. 

ЭПИЛОГ  
Жизнь шла своим чередом. Новый альбом почти написался, и Томми поклялся представить его фанатам в марте… ну, в крайнем случае, в апреле… в мае-апреле или типа того. Лиз почти определилась с кольцом и теперь вместе с подружками и «будущими родственниками» высчитывала, к какому семейному или национальному празднику Томми, наконец, приурочит свое предложение. Адам колесил по Европе, после каждого шоу высылая Томми на е-мэйл ссылки на наиболее удачные видео и заваливая его неприличными смс, после которых хотелось запереться в душе на час и стереть ладони до кровавых мозолей. Жизнь набирала обороты, обещала множество сюрпризов и покоренных вершин, хоронила глубоко в памяти неудачи и минуты слабости.  
В марте Адам закончил свой тур и объявил дату выхода третьего альбома. Они с Томми отпраздновали оба эти события, пошутили на тему того, что и тут он успел первым, и как-то забыли об этом, найдя себе до утра занятие поинтереснее. А где-то через неделю один из музыкантов Томми заявил, что его пригласили еще в один проект, и он бы хотел совмещать, «как делают все тут у нас поголовно». Томми смотрел на то, с какой легкостью менеджер подписал исправленный контракт, и чувствовал себя идиотом. Почему-то мысль о таком простом решении совершенно не приходила ему в голову, хотя он прекрасно знал, что почти все его друзья-музыканты заняты в нескольких проектах сразу, кочуют из тура в тур, даже не всегда при этом меняя инструменты и концертные прикиды. Правда, они крайне редко появляются дома, совершенно потеряны для близких, практически не имеют времени для личной жизни… Это же идеально!  
Хорошенько обдумав эту идею со всех сторон, Томми пришел с ней к менеджеру, все еще не веря, что решение лежало так близко, на поверхности, а он не видел его, как слепой дурак. С ним, конечно, дело не прошло так легко – лидер группы, автор большей части музыкального материала – было трудно поверить, что он сможет совмещать эту тяжелую ношу с другим проектом. Томми даже не стал говорить, с кем именно хочет работать «для разнообразия», боясь, что в этом случае его свяжут по рукам и ногам еще более жестким контрактом, не предусматривающим загулы на стороне. В конце концов, после тонны предостережений со стороны менеджеров и угроз от Томми, что он отдаст свое «лидерство» кому угодно, оставшись рядовым гитаристом, вожделенный контракт был переписан и подписан заново, а Томми получил призрачную свободу распоряжаться хотя бы частью своей жизни, как ему вздумается.  
Первым его желанием было сразу же позвонить Адаму, поделиться радостью и, наконец-то, обсудить возможность совместной работы. Но поразмыслив, Томми пришел к выводу, что это долгожданное событие стоит обставить более торжественно, выбрав подходящий момент и настрой. На изобретение чего-то эффектного и незабываемого у Томми ушло несколько дней. Он вообще не был горазд на фантазии такого рода – это Адам был специалистом в области романтических сюрпризов. Адам же выручил Томми и в этот раз.  
«Привет, малыш! Я назначил на пятницу кастинг гитаристов для промо нового альбома, если у тебя есть кто-то на примете, вот адрес:…»  
Это был самый лучший план.  
Кастинг проходил в Бербанке, в комплексе репетиционных студий, где частенько отрабатывали свои шоу такие звезды как Стив Тайлер и Пол Маккартни – на начинающих гитаристов это должно было произвести неизгладимое впечатление, но Томми и без этого было о чем волноваться. Он записался на кастинг под фамилией матери – Томас Димео – не желая портить сюрприз, а теперь трясся, как осиновый лист, боясь, что любой из пришедших сюда парней мог оказаться лучше него. Или просто успеть получить работу еще до того, как до Томми дойдет очередь. Тем более что, зная пристрастия и вкусы Адама, сегодня сюда слетелись, казалось, самые красивые и эффектные гитаристы Голливуда. Томми чувствовал себя так, будто случайно завернул на кастинг моделей для новой коллекции Дольче и Габано, и это совершенно не придавало ему уверенности. Каждого выходившего из студии он встречал, затаив дыхание, и облегченно выдыхал, только когда на прослушивание приглашали следующего претендента. То ли у Адама сегодня не было настроения, то ли эти красавчики слишком понадеялись на внешние данные, а на самом деле, не знали, сколько у гитары ладов.  
\- Томас Димео! Есть такой? Давай, парень, не задерживай, итак к обеду не управимся…  
Ну что же – момент истины?  
Адам сидел за небольшим столом в окружении еще трех мужчин и одной девушки. Девушку Томми знал – она иногда играла с его не слишком близкими знакомыми, крутыми панками, кажется, на басу. Она удивленно вскинула брови и громко хмыкнула, расплываясь в улыбке, но это даже близко нельзя было сравнить с реакцией Адама. Томми на секунду показалось, что тот остолбенел. Адам выпучил на него глаза, приоткрыв рот, стиснул край стола, выпрямившись, как на экзамене, и даже моргать перестал. Чувствуя, как он неумолимо краснеет, и раздражаясь на себя за это, Томми прошел в центр зала, подключил гитару к усилителю, настроил звук и вопросительно глянул на самого внушительного из присутствующих – стоящего около стола дородного мужчину лет сорока.  
\- Адам? Можно начинать? – спросил мужчина, явно беспокоясь о состоянии своего босса. Адам закрыл рот и медленно кивнул, что Томми посчитал для себя сигналом.  
Он не спал ночь, пытаясь выбрать оптимальную композицию для прослушивания. Чтобы показать свои способности, но не показаться чересчур задротом. На кастингах выбирали таких музыкантов, которые могут вписаться в формирующийся коллектив, не оттеняя его лидера, а не таких, которые способны выиграть конкурс «гитарист года», так что Томми просмотрел около десятка видео с выступлений предыдущего бэнда, отмечая для себя, как бы он сыграл ту или иную песню.  
Томми выбрал одну из песен Ленни Кравитца, посчитав ее наиболее близкой к стилю Адама – «Are You Gonna Go My Way» - дерзкая, роковая, не слишком сложная, но дающая простор для импровизаций всем музыкальным инструментам. Он не смотрел в сторону «экзаменаторов» пока играл, боялся отвлечься и сбиться, но чувствовал настойчивый взгляд, прожигающий его висок, и от этого взгляда его пальцы вытворяли на грифе гитары нечто такое, чего он сам от себя не ожидал. Кураж захватил его как раз к проигрышу, и, выводя экспромтом ревущие рифы, он рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд в сторону стола, успев ухватить раскрасневшегося довольно улыбающегося Адама, покачивающего головой в такт.  
Сразу с последним аккордом послышался звук резко отодвигаемого стула: Адам в два счета оказался в центре зала и рывком поднял Томми за плечи, лихорадочно вглядываясь в его глаза.  
\- Ты… что ты творишь? – еле слышно проговорил он, стискивая плечи Томми до хруста. – Если это шутка, то очень жестокая, потому что ты… ты принят, и теперь уже не отвертишься!  
\- Я и не собираюсь, - буркнул Томми, боясь представить реакцию остальных на такие бурные проявления чувств их босса. – Я рад, что принят. Я как раз решил, что смогу… если ты согласишься, чтобы я совмещал… и вообще…  
В следующее мгновение его уже целовали знакомые мягкие губы: собственнически жарко, благодарно, самозабвенно, как после долгой разлуки. Гитара жалобно загудела, задев струной за край стула, отмершие будущие коллеги засмеялись и начали улюлюкать и аплодировать, и только это смогло вернуть двух дорвавшихся друг до друга мужчин на землю.  
\- Ты… ты всех так принимаешь в свой бэнд?! – едва отдышавшись, осведомился Томми. Громовой хохот всех присутствующих эхом отразился от стен.  
Этот вечер Томми провел со своими новыми коллегами, посмеиваясь над осторожными объяснениями Адама, посвящавшего друзей в их сложную и запутанную историю знакомства. Он сам не собирался ни поддакивать, ни опровергать, только прятал улыбку в кружку с пивом и старался запомнить все озвученные подробности, чтобы при случае не путаться в показаниях. Было непривычно и здорово уезжать вдвоем с Адамом на его машине, прощаясь с остальными, забивая в айфон их номера и дни ближайших репетиций, а потом бессмысленно улыбаться в темноте салона, слушая в динамиках того самого Кравитца, так выручившего его сегодня.  
\- Ты дашь мне прослушать твой альбом?  
\- Обязательно. Вообще, завтра Роб должен прислать тебе ноты, но я подпишу один диск для тебя, вот сейчас доедем до дома, и подпишу…  
\- Какие еще у меня будут привилегии?  
\- Помимо босса в качестве личного шофера и массажиста? Нууу, я готов рассмотреть варианты!  
\- Отдельный номер в турах?  
\- Категорически нет. Лид-гитарист обязан жить в номере со своим боссом, это святое правило, я даже у тебя в контракте могу это прописать, если хочешь.  
\- Так-так! А что насчет предыдущих лид-гитаристов?  
\- О, это новое правило, я только что его придумал!..

Иногда судьба так причудливо сплетает наши пути, что предугадать, куда они приведут – пустая трата сил. Возможно, время от времени, ей стоит просто доверять, и тогда, может статься, ваш путь приведет вас к вашей мечте рука об руку с единственным человеком, с которым вы бы хотели оказаться в этот момент вашей жизни. Только чуть-чуть доверия. И безрассудства. И позволить своему сердцу иногда решать за вас. Кто знает, может быть, в этом и есть рецепт вашей личной Сказки?


End file.
